Blood told by David Savage
by WillSolohand97
Summary: An alternate story of Blood plus told by a man named David Savage (not the same David as the one in the series) it focuses on various points in history and his relationship with Saya and Diva. It will also fill in some gaps and explain the backstories for several characters. Disclaimer: I do not own Blood any references to other people,things,events are purely for fun. Review :)


Prologue

_ BERLIN April 1945_

It was a calm dark night over the skies of Nazi, Germany. David waited patiently in the glider being riddled by flak fire and the huge flames illuminating the night from fire-bombing. But David wasn't worried as he knew nothing could kill him, after all people had only been trying for thousands of years. Yet, he was here of all places, he knew he could have been anywhere he wanted. The allies were winning the war; Hitler's "Third Reich" was just a vision now. "Berlin would fall soon", David thought; with the Americans coming from the west and the Soviets from the east. Being an agent of the OSS (Office of Strategic Service) he had seen things in the war that the average person would have never known. He had been sent to track down a girl known simply as "Diva". David's partner was a second lieutenant named Rick Grimes. He was a New Yorker tall, muscular a fairly good looking man who had a distinct accent on him. Rick knew David and this "Diva" had some kind of history between them, there were even rumors of some romance between them at one time. David would never talk about her though, being the quiet kind of man he was. David liked his partner Rick, Rick was the only partner that actually survived several missions with him and David deeply respected him for it. If tonight was successful it would also be the last mission as well. The plan was fairly simple really. David and Rick would parachute from three-thousand feet straight into the battlefield. They would blend in with the Soviet forces charging into the city and deliver a small prototype nuclear bomb to Reichstag. David had seen the power of nuclear technology firsthand and he knew what it was capable of. He was the one that would deliver the package codenamed "Danny".

If Diva was smart she would have made plans to exit the city already. But her Chevalier Amshel insisted she stay. She knew David was coming and he would probably kill all of them if given the chance. Being a so-called vampire queen wasn't easy, she thought to herself. Diva had been posing as Adolf Hitler's wife (Eva Braun) since the beginning of the war. It was quite a nuisance for her though, having to refrain from her monstrous and destructive habits. Having to be a wife and always complaining of Adolf's foul stench of tobacco and alcohol and his poor skills in bed. All she knew was mating with that feeble man would create a superior race or that was what Amshel said at least. Yet she never became pregnant though, even after numerous attempts even with her Chevalier (protector) Martin Boehmer whom was also head chancellor of the Nazi Party. She was scared though sitting calmly in the safe room deep inside Reichstag. Diva knew what kind of man David was and what he could do. Even with the elite Waffen SS guarding her she didn't feel any safer. Only Amshel and Martin gave her a little bit of comfort. But at the same time she was excited, she hadn't seen David since the Russian Revolution and the thirty-year hibernation only made it longer. He probably looked the same, tall, dark a truly handsome, athletic man who looked like an Olympic Athlete all the time. She wondered what he would do when they reunited again. "Would he kill me or sweep my heart away again"? She thought over and over again for the next hour.

As the glider grew closer and closer lowering in altitude David's heart began pounding. He wouldn't kill Diva as he had been ordered to; he couldn't bring himself to do it. That girl in the tower he had cared for all those years but he didn't know what to do with her though. She was clearly on his mind all the time and Rick knew that was what he was probably thinking about. David had armed himself heavily for this mission yet it was so light and concealable, "you could hide it all in a good trench coat", Rick thought. David knew the dangers and brought with him: his green katana always strapped on his back, two colt-45's,a hidden crossbow on his wrist, as well as two hidden blades he could retract from two braces hidden in his sleeves and the various kunai and shurikens he kept with him and grappling hooks. But they had all been laced and armed with silver. Silver was a Chiropteran killer; their bodies were allergic to it and prolonged exposure was always lethal. Vampires like Diva and Amshel could expel it from their bodies but it still dealt them great pain and stopping power. David thought of the roses along with the Assassin logo on his jacket, it was blue and red roses along with a shield and a strange triangular symbol adorned on the back of his jacket. "Blue Roses were Diva's favorite", he thought. They only grew in France during certain times of the year, specifically at "The Zoo" where it all began. "Drop in 30 seconds", Yelled the aircraft loadmaster. It was time as soon as the green light flared David and Rick would make their nighttime infiltration, feet first into hell as they say. As the aircraft door opened the sound of flak and destruction intensified so loud you could barely hear anything. The green light lit and David knew that was cue. He jumped first, followed by Rick into the darkness, diving into the Earth. All the smoke and fire and burning buildings made it easy to spot, they could land anywhere as long as they made it to Reichstag. If the drop was off even by a couple of feet it could send them miles away from target and if David deployed the parachute too soon it would send him flying in the opposite direction. But if he did it too late, he could expect a very unpleasant fall into the earth instead of a controlled descent. David was an expert though he released his parachute and began to slowly descend into the city, he could see more Soviet troops advancing from See low-Heights, and their numbers were in the thousands. They were flooding in faster than the Germans could kill them. "Russians are so stupid", David thought. They were willing to sacrifice ten men just to kill one German and maybe an officer or two. He checked to make sure Rick was still behind him; he couldn't see Rick and thought maybe a strong updraft had separated them. But Rick began flashing his flashlight signaling he was ok which kind of relieved David. David was always used to working alone but having a partner was kind of new to him though. As soon as they hit the ground it was straight to business. Machine guns, mortars, artillery, Stuka Bombers, everything the Germans had they were throwing it down on the advancing Russians. David and Rick had no choice but to charge Reichstag with the incoming Russians using them as shields, even though the poor boys didn't even know it. They had been told to support David and Rick at all cost and their actions would win the war and they would be remembered forever. Whenever David could he would take shots at the Germans he could see dropping a few on the surrounding rooftops. He remained calm even though he was running towards the sound of chaos. He counted between each shot, taking deep breaths, exhaling lightly. David was only focusing on the task at hand and how to accomplish that task. Seeing men all around him be blown or ripped to pieces by machine gun fire wasn't easy but he would make sure they didn't die for nothing. One man beside him was shot to pieces yet he kept going forward like a machine until he was finally cut down. "I can feel the bullets going through me, the shrapnel flying around my head, the pressure of the explosions on my ears, it hurts", David was thinking to himself. But it went away almost instantly, the wounds closing and the bleeding stopping. No matter what happened to him, nothing could kill David, Starvation, Dehydration nothing. Father time himself had no affect on David at all. Then he could see it, the goal Reichstag just ahead of him. Rick was still behind David firing away trying to cover David, he was still alive. David started to pick up his pace, running as fast as he could, all he had to do was arm the bomb, throw it at the building and leave, and the explosion would take care of everything else. He failed to notice the incoming Stuka which had set its sights on David. It flew above him gaining an attack altitude and flying back around to make a strafing run. It sounded like a thousand sirens coming at him at once armed with a single hundred pound bomb. The pilot swooped down and dropped his load and then flew off hoping he had taken out many soviets and hopefully David too. David didn't see the bomb coming right at him he was too focused on what was ahead of him. The explosion rocked David at first, it landed right by him sending dust and gravel into the air, the shockwave sending David flying in the air doing a flip almost. As he fell back down he was stunned he couldn't feel his body and saw nothing but blood covering his uniform. The hot metal burning inside his arms and legs and then came the pain. He knew it had ruptured some vital organs. He could feel himself choking on his own blood unable to move. A wound like that would take a minute to heal and they were running out of time. Rick was standing by him unable to comprehend what just happened. David nudged his head towards the bomb which was miraculously still intact. Rick knew what he had to do and what David wanted him to do. So without any hesitation or doubt he took the bomb and armed it making his way towards Reichstag. As Rick began his sprint he could hear and feel bullets whipping past his head and his body becoming number and number every second. He somehow mustered enough strength to arm the bomb and threw it at the building as hard as he could. Then Rick suddenly stopped, it was quiet for a moment. The bullets and explosions stopped, he was surrounded by corpses of fallen Soviets and he stood briefly with a smile on his face. Rick then collapsed dead where he stood with a smile on his face, he had accomplished his mission. "If only I could have seen the look on David's face after this, not bad for a New Yorker", that was his last thought. The Germans hadn't noticed the bomb lying in their midst slowly counting down until detonation. They had stopped the Soviet charge for the moment and took that time to relish their brief victory and reload their guns. They knew it was only a matter of time until more Russians poured in the city. And then a huge explosion interrupted the silence, those standing by the bomb were almost killed instantly the shockwave from the blast sent a tremendous heat through the building incinerating everything in its path. But it had only blown a huge hole destroying the entire front of the building and the smaller building beside it. "Malfunction, David thought, after all it was just a prototype in a portable form it hadn't been perfected yet". None the less it had cleared an entrance where the Soviets could just walk right in.

The explosion did not breach the safe room Diva was hiding in. The huge nine foot steel doors to the entrance had withstood the explosion. A black car suddenly appeared from a back entrance, it was a German made Volkswagen, luxury for its time. Amshel gave the SS guards strange shots which he simply lied and told them it was Hashish (a narcotic grown in the Middle East) to relax their nerves. They unwittingly took it not knowing they would soon become hideous artificial chiropterans. Diva grimaced at he thought; she didn't understand how her blood could be used to create such ugly monsters as she put it. They weren't her own. Not true vampires just a toy that Amshel liked to use, nothing more. Deep down it probably bothered her but she would never let anyone else know that. Most of the time she destroyed or killed whatever she grew bored of and simply laughed after feeding off some poor victim. She showed no remorse what so ever, always justifying her actions and thinking of herself as the real victim. "Why haven't we left yet? Demanded Diva. Amshel responded by saying, "we must ensure your safety and a proper escape route and finish gathering your things." Diva knew he really was just gathering what research he could as she already had all her things ready. She could see the soldiers frantically running with papers and folders of all sizes destroying whatever they couldn't take with them. Due to her heightened senses she could hear David's heartbeat and distinguish his beat from every other man in the building. She knew that he was close by. It was like she could almost feel the blood running through his veins; in fact she could smell his blood as it had been spilled on the ground earlier. It had a sweet smell to it and it was delicious to her as well. David's blood was a delicacy to her as she could never keep him around long enough to have it. But if she could just see him again one more time, that would be good enough for her. Diva is a beautiful girl despite being over a hundred years old. She resembles a girl in her late teens, long straight black hair, a European complexion with big beautiful blue eyes and a slender body. David had a thing for brunette girls and she was a perfect match for him. Maybe it was because she reminded David so much of his past lover Onigen, five-hundred years earlier. Martin, who had disappeared during most of the raid suddenly, appeared. "Diva! Diva!"As he tried to get Diva's attention it wasn't working. Diva had grown bored of him already and he knew it. She had made him her chevalier only because she thought he was cute and helped satisfy her sexual desires which he was happy to assist with. "But no one could do it like David", she thought. The only few times she and David had been intimate together she had enjoyed every bit of it. The thought of it only made her want David again more and more. He was the one man she would never grow tired of and that was because he made her work for his affection and that attracted her. There was a large explosion which rocked the building again it scared Diva. Amshel quickly put her in the car and slammed the door. He ordered the guards to shoot out the lights. They couldn't leave just yet there were two flat tires that were shot up and the mechanics were having trouble fixing it. Amshel knew David was right behind them and would kill him first. David and Amshel hated each other with a passion. He was jealous that Diva always talked about him and preferred David over anybody else. Even though he and David had worked for the same man for years at The Zoo, they had both taken care of Diva and showed her some kindness in the small world she knew at the time. Amshel also hated the fact that Diva would never love him like the way she loved David. His chiropteran form was probably strong enough to kill David but Amshel still had some doubt to that though. David had been hunting their kind for years and had experience and always some kinds of trick up his sleeve. He was always one step behind and David was always one step ahead somehow. The thought of losing in front of Diva also made the situation worst; he wouldn't want her to think he couldn't protect her. Fixing the car would take minutes but every minute felt like hours to Amshel and he couldn't wait to get out of Berlin. The Germans had their own surprise for the allies if they took the city and Amshel was the trigger man.

Outside the ruins of Reichstag Soviet troops were locking down the whole area. Germans who had surrendered were being shot on the spot or hanged, no trial, no jury, just the executioners. The Russians were finally getting the revenge that the Germans had wrought on them when the war started. The screams of women and children did not bother David anymore, he had gotten used to it there was nothing he could really do. But he knew that killing civilians was never right and ultimately he washed his hands of it. The cruel sight of the dead on the streets, soldiers and civilians alike brought back a day David would never forget. He sat down by a pillar trying to relax for a moment while the Russians were organizing a strike team to take Diva down. "Back in 1099 A.D. crusaders had just captured the holy city of Jerusalem. I was head bodyguard to King Stephen of England who had come to visit the newly conquered city. When they arrived at the gates the scene was shocking. The crusaders spared no Muslims behind those walls that day. I remember the blood was up to my ankles that day; crows fed on corpses of men, women and children on the streets. The smell of rotting flesh burned my nostrils, was this really what God wanted us to do? The sight that day bothered me for weeks; I couldn't sleep nothing seemed to help. I began to believe this war was not for God but for material goods and the men I served were simply agents of the beast." David's Hidden Journal 15, July 1099 Unknown entry. David stood up again after a couple of minutes he was met by a man named Yuri. He was an officer in the Red Army and also the contact for the mission. Behind Yuri stood more men wearing brown thick trench coats, rifles with silver bayonets and wraps that covered their faces except for the eyes. Their large Ushanka winter hats covering the top of their heads and heavy combat boots with mud and dirt grimes which proved they were seasoned soldiers. "We are ready exclaimed Yuri with his heavy accent. My best men will join us to capture the demon Diva no matter the cost, you will lead us." David smiled, their enthusiasm amused him. He knew most of them had never seen a chiropteran before and wondered what they would do come face to face with them. David simply nodded and gestured to follow him not saying a word. While making their way towards the back of the building gunshots were being fired all around as Soviets were still clearing rooms of remaining Germans. Their path had already been cleared earlier all the way to that huge door Diva was behind. One could see the obvious signs of fighting on the way there, German and Soviet corpses and signs of brutal hand to hand combat. When they reached the door there were two army engineers trying to cut open the door with no success? After a while their saws simply broke off the hard steel door. "We have tried TNT, C4 and our biggest rams but the door still will not open" said Yuri. David closely examined the door it had to be at least ten inches thick or more he knew the Germans were hiding something back there. "Stand back David said, I'm going to try something". He wasn't sure if it was going to work but he was going to try. David had been injected with a unique drug by the Japanese in 1944 called "Mirakuru" or "Miracle Drug". It enhanced his strength and endurance and also helped sped up his regenerative abilities. The idea was to create Super Soldiers which Germany and Japan were conducting experiments together. David had been unlucky enough to get captured and be a guinea pig. As he stood in front of the door he pulled back his fist ready to punch it open. He swung at it as hard as he could to make a huge dent in the door, it had worked. He began punching it again and again as the dent began getting bigger and bigger. He reared his fist back one more time and punched a hole clean through the door. It was big enough to squeeze his hands through and pry open the doors. His Russian comrades watched in awe as he ripped the doors apart almost effortlessly opening the way. Inside the room it was pitch black the flashlights the team had were the only light in the room. It was obviously some large atrium big enough to hold a crowd. They began to spread out three meters apart as usual sweeping the room. David drew only one of his colts and was clearly on guard he could hear the heavy breathing of the chiropterans in the room. They sounded like lions on the hunt their red eyes glowing in the dark. Chiropterans were large beasts, strong enough to overpower any man and they were extremely hard to kill. As David walked deeper into the room he could see ripped clothing on the ground. They were obviously SS uniforms that looked like they had been ripped from the inside out. The empty syringes on the ground only confirmed David's suspicions. He knew those SS had become monsters and they would be in a fight for their lives. Then suddenly, a large dark figure sprung at David. All he could do was fire a round into it and the monster fell momentarily. "Two in the chest, one in the head" David said to himself. The Chiropterans body was reacting to the silver bullets and the monster yelled in pain. The rest of the beasts in the room sprang into action on the Russian Strike team. They opened fire some with machine guns and rifles but all they could do was hold the monsters back with stopping power. Several men were grabbed and dragged into the darkness, screaming in terror. After that the only sound was that of bones being snapped and the beasts drinking on their blood. Yuri and his men were fighting back with their silver bayonets even hurting a few of the beasts. Yuri stabbed one beast in the heart killing it instantly, the blood steaming on his hands from the silver. David used his enhanced strength in kicks to push several of the beasts back. One of them spurted wing like fibers and dived at David from the air. David stood his ground waiting for it to make contact. As soon as it came near David instantly grabbed it locking one of his arms under its armpit and his other arm coming through the beasts other armpit from behind and then proceeded to fall on his back. The wrestling-style lateral throw used the beast's momentum against it and sent it flying in the other direction behind him. He ducked just in time to avoid the claws of another monster trying to rip off his head. David calmly aimed his pistol at it firing several shots blowing its brains out. The monster fell back; with only half of its head remaining it wasn't going to regenerate. Two more of the beasts charged at David swatting away the Russian soldiers in front of them like flies. The claws were so sharp it easily tore through their flesh most likely killing them. David pulled out another pistol now dual wielding them he cocked back the firing pin of the second pistol securing a bullet in the chamber. He slowly squeezed the triggers releasing the deadly silver projectiles. The barrage of bullets hit the chiropterans but they refused to stop their advance. They simply used their arms as meat shields to protect their vulnerable heads and soft hearts. The monsters were coming at him full speed; David continued firing until he heard a loud metal click. "Fuck!" David realized he was out of ammo, there wasn't enough time to reload and they were closing in on him. Their jaws and claws wide open intent on getting their next meal. David instinctively charged the beast with a double leg takedown with his arms wrapped around its waist tightly. He used his sheer strength and drove through his legs to lift it in the air before slamming it on the hard concrete floor. The impact was so hard it left the monster paralyzed and left a huge impression on the ground. But the other Chiropteran was still charging at him completely ignoring its fallen comrade in the ground. "David here!" David turned around to see that Yuri had thrown him a single silver bullet. David sprinted off so he could catch the bullet with the beast right behind him. He had his hand in the air ready to catch it; he felt the cold silver hit his palm and he closed his hand. He dived into the ground rolling forward to get some distance. Not a second later David was in a crouch position aiming the gun at the monster's head both hands gripping the pistol's handle. He had to make that shot count given that he had one bullet. Carefully loading the silver round in the chamber David took another deep breath and slowly exhaled lining up the guns iron sights. He fired sending the bullet flying striking the monster in its vulnerable eye. It yelped in pain flying backward before falling down dead. Yuri and a handful of his men were still alive now. More of the monsters came for them but they were armed with light machine guns. They made a small infantry square to avoid any blind spot the monsters had on them. Even though the machines guns couldn't kill the monsters, the stopping power was powerful enough to keep them at bay. Yuri fired a small burst into an incoming beast hitting it in the mouth it immediately leapt backward, Yuri then turned his gun to another direction without hesitation firing another burst into a different beast. The gunfire and flashlights illuminated the room, the Chiropterans trying to swarm them. David saw a car light up behind the monsters. Then he realized it was Diva in the car trying to flee. Pushing a dead monster aside he had to make a choice; leave Yuri and his men or go after the girl. He and Yuri locked gazes for a brief moment, Yuri giving him the nod to pursue Diva. Yuri knew the risks he had signed up for and so did his men there was no turning back. David began running after the car as fast as he could go past the beasts. The car busted through a small steel door leading to the outside to the streets. It would soon be out of sight if David couldn't find a way to catch up. He saw a motorcycle the Police used and grabbed it and began kicking the starter. The engine roared instantly, the bike was in good condition. David cranked the accelerator and took off after Diva. The bike was fast and maneuverable and caught up to the car quickly. Another car joined in following Diva's car another Black Volkswagen. Two men appeared out the windows with guns and began firing at David. A few of the bullets hit him but they all went right through him not really hurting him. David drew his colt 45 with one hand and began firing at the second car while steering with his other hand. He hit one of the men firing at him and his body leaned out the window dangling on the side of the car. One of the Germans dropped a grenade out the window it began rolling towards David only ten feet away. Before it exploded David hopped off the bike while still hanging onto the handles controlling it. As the grenade exploded shrapnel flew towards David but most of it flew over the bike away from David completely missing him. David then hopped on the bike again and charged towards the car. He then jumped on the car ditching the motorcycle. The Germans began trying to shoot through the roof in fear, hitting one of their own by accident. The driver was then ripped through the windshield and thrown out the car. David jumped in slicing the front passenger's throat with his hidden blade and pushing him out the door. He was close enough to Diva's car to fire his grappling hook into the back of it. With his sheer strength from Mirakuru he could stop a car dead in its tracks. It was like a game of tug of war between him and the car, the driver hitting the accelerator as hard as he could trying to break free. But David was so strong he just held it there for a moment. Then with all his strength he began pulling the car towards him before grabbing the rear fender and began swinging the car. He swung in circles several times to gain enough momentum. Then after gaining enough momentum he released his grip on the car smashing it through a street light before sending it in the air. As the car hit the ground it began flipping and tumbling several times over before hitting a curb. No normal person could not have survived that wreck, David examined the wreckage for a moment wondering what would pop out from the car. Then three people emerged from it. Two men wearing SS uniforms emerged; David recognized them as Amshel and Martin fairly quickly. Then Diva emerged after them. David was shocked that it was her; he hadn't seen her since Russia either. She looked at him and smiled. Both of their eyes locked at each other. He was happy yet sad to see her, he didn't want to hurt Diva but Amshel and Martin wouldn't let him take her without a fight. "Long time no see, Amshel said. How much are the Americans paying you to kill Diva?" David was a mercenary assassin one could say. He had worked with many famous historical figures even guarding men like Napoleon or Genghis Khan. He did the dirty work no one was willing to do or wanted to do. It was blood money David made, he and a man named Ra's A Ghul worked together purging cities deemed corrupted like The Great Fire of London and the Fall of Rome. "David, spoke Diva softly, why are you here to hurt me? You told me that you loved me. Remember?" "It doesn't have to end this way David responded, he had a sad look on his face. Come with me, walk away from those men I don't have to hurt you." Diva stood there for a moment she was obviously thinking about what David said. Amshel turned around to look at Diva, almost daring her to walk to David or leave their side. His stare seemed to intimidate her and she didn't move a muscle. David sighed in disappointment, he drew his emerald katana he would need it for his next fight. Diva began to lightly sob trying to hide it but it wasn't working. She slowly walked back to the wrecked car not wishing to fight. It would be her chance to see Martin fight for the first time, she was excited. "Enough talk, I know I can't kill you David but I can rip you to pieces and scatter them across the country," Threatened Amshel. "Let me fight him, let me prove myself brother Amshel I cannot allow him to take away our mistress." Martin's English was very good for a German; David could tell he had been studying it for a while. Amshel stepped back, curious to see his brother's ability in combat. Martin had never fought David, he was anxious for a fight. He had no idea what he was getting into but it was his chance to impress Diva. As he stepped forward the air pressure began to get heavier. Two wings sprouted from Martin's back like bat wings. His hands grew in size with huge claws and his mouth began to expand, his teeth growing in size. He looked like he could bite a man in half. His body mass and muscularity increased in size as well. "That's not your full form. Why are you holding back?" Amshel said. "I don't need to use my full form for this fool.'' David laughed at Martin's cockiness, he would let Martin underestimate him and make him pay for it. He knew that Martin hadn't been a chevalier long enough to know what he could really do, he was still a child in vampire terms. "Die!" Martin shot forward at David like a bullet intent on ripping through him in one blow. Having anticipated the move David side stepped away a second before the attack almost turning a one hundred eighty degree turn. The chevalier plunging face first into the ground, David followed it with a sword thrust hitting Martin in the ribs. He screamed and tried to swat David away. David opened fire on him with his colt 45s missing him by a few inches. Knowing that the silver would seriously incapacitate him, Martin attempted to close the distance between them grabbing David with his monstrous hands. He smiled thinking he had an easy victory. "This is it for you" laughing hysterically. Then he heard a click like something was being pulled back like a spring almost. David pulled out a small retractable crossbow on his wrist extending from his hidden brace; he fired it by twitching a finger. The silver arrow struck Martin between the eyes. He dropped him almost immediately screaming again. David used the opportunity to clinch the monster and impale him with his sword again. He then threw the demon into a nearby car with a grenade seemingly destroying him in the flames. In a few minutes it would regenerate again and David moved towards Amshel. He threw several shurikens at Amshel; however he seemed to easily dodge them. Amshel used his speed to get behind David. He attempted to crush David's head but a cloud of smoke engulfed him for a moment. David was coming after him again, katana drawn but he wasn't expecting the two projectiles David could launch from his sword. One of them missed but the other was dead on point hitting Amshel in his shoulder. It stunned him for a moment. "Damn"! David suddenly changed his direction towards Diva full speed. But he sheathed his sword for a moment bent on restraining her. But before he could reach her Martin flew in between them his clothes almost burned off from the explosion. He was in full form almost except for his head. "Damn you"! As he yelled screaming at David, he had gotten the drop on him. David knew it too all he could do was brace himself. But before Martin could slice him with his claws he was suddenly hit by something blowing a hole in his stomach stopping him. David looked over it was Yuri. He had blood stains all over his coat; there was a large scratch in plain view on his side. Yet it didn't seem to bother him, the Adrenaline was keeping him going. He along with his comrades was on several military trucks with mounted 20 mm guns on them. Those guns were the kind used to take out tanks. The thick skin on Martin's hide could not stop the round and his flesh was burning for a few seconds. David was surprised Yuri had survived, he thought for sure he was dead, it had impressed him, he hadn't seen anyone else that was with them earlier so Yuri must have been the sole survivor of their team. The trucks began to open fire on Amshel with machine guns and the 20 mms, several of them hit him. It began to knock him back as they went through his flesh ripping holes in his body. It was too much firepower for him to handle and his frustration clearly showed. Then suddenly David felt a blast of energy go past him it was extremely hot. It hit one of the Soviet trucks sending it flying back and exploding. As David looked at Amshel the chevalier had partially transformed spurting wings similar to Martin. He began to emit that same energy from his mouth constantly. The blasts were very powerful destroying everything in its path leaving giant holes in the streets. Diva was still standing by the car spectating the battle. As David turned his attention towards her again she began to step back away from him. David wondered why she was still there and simply backing up. He knew she could have easily used her speed to escape or fight him if she wanted to. But the look on her face was enough to know what she was thinking. He could see fear in her eyes and she was not known to ever be scared of anything. David began to slowly walk towards her completely ignoring the battle behind him. Amshel was having trouble with the Russians as they were blowing holes in him everywhere. "Diva, it's over you lost" said David in a very calm voice. The sun was bearing down on them; it was a sunny yet cold day at the same time. The empty buildings in Berlin cast long shadows. Diva stood in place in utter disbelief; she didn't know what to do. Martin was a bloody mess and Amshel would soon be joining him "I'll be alone again she kept muttering to herself". As David approached her she was expecting him to draw a weapon and strike her down. She closed her eyes tears going down her cheeks but not crying though. "I would rather you kill me than anyone else" she said. David didn't respond as they were finally face to face again he stared for a moment admiring her beauty. Diva still had her eyes closed waiting for that final blow but instead she felt something wrap around her body. She felt his warm arms around her gently holding her tight; David pressed his face against hers. He had his arms around her waist and that made her feel safe, all of her fear gone in an instant. She could feel the blood running through his veins. His neck was right there for her to bite. His immortal blood smelled like sweet nectar to her. She wanted to bite him so bad yet hesitated. David kissed her forehead gently lightly squeezing her waist and pulling her closer. He had not said a word since he grabbed her letting his body do the talking for him. Diva gave him no resistance at all; she closed her eyes again and leaned forward on him. "Let's go home", he said. Diva felt like it was dream seeing him but she knew it wasn't. Even though she had no idea where home was, she complied simply nodding and saying "yeah". She didn't care where just as long as he kept holding her she didn't need anyone else in the world but David. That moment she realized he still loved her and David realized she still loved him too. Their reunion would be short lived however as Amshel realized he might lose Diva to David again and yelled to Martin who was lying in a pool of blood squirming almost. Martin began to heal his body from the wounds he suffered sizzling like barbecued meat. As he saw Amshel struggling against the Russian 20 mms and Diva in David's arms he became furious. He charged at the duo, full speed intent on separating them and in one swoop he snatched Diva away from David. He began to ascend into the sky with the girl bent on taking her for him. Almost like a mouse being snatched up by an owl. David immediately began pursuing them on a Russian truck carefully navigating the war torn streets of Berlin. He had to be careful not to hit any debris or giant holes from artillery. If he slowed down for even a few seconds or had to stop his vehicle he would have no chance of catching up. Surprisingly there were no soldiers to be seen while driving through the streets not even civilians. David knew that the total absence of people was not a good sign; he was willing to bet they were probably vampire food. As he began to catch up to Martin he turned over the wheel to the Russian that was sitting beside him. He did a bold move and climbed to the hood of the truck while going full speed. As he began to slowly rise and stand on the hood of the truck the soldiers thought he was insane. Martin began to grow further and further away every second and David knew he was running out of time. "Hit the brakes as hard as you can now"! Instinctively the driver slammed the brakes as hard as he could. The truck had enough velocity to launch David off the truck. It got him close enough to shoot Martin in the wing with his rappelling gun. The hook and thick cable easily ripped through the soft wings. It propelled David into the monster knocking him and Diva to the ground. As soon as Martin hit the ground he collapsed through it as if he was being sucked through the surface. He began screaming as the water from below washed him down deeper into a series of dark tunnels. David had caught Diva just in time before she fell. She looked down at the rushing water below her. There was no telling where it might have taken her if she had fallen. She exhaled a short breath in relief. David pulled her up with ease, her petite figure barely weighing a hundred twenty pounds if that. "Are you okay?" She looked up at the handsome man standing over her, looking at her with a kind yet serious face. All she could do was smile at him and he smiled back at her. David kneeled down on the ground beside her with his hands on her cheeks again. "I finally found you again", he said with a light chuckle. Diva began to slightly laugh a little too. He wondered how far he had driven from where he had confronted the Chevaliers; they were on the other side of the city almost facing west. David looked back at where they came from, Reichstag was still standing off in the distance, "at least what's left of it" he thought. He grabbed Diva's hand and they began walking together side by side, hand in hand. There was a sudden surge that flowed through the air, David felt like his eardrums were about to pop. A huge flash in the sky blinded him for a moment. He looked back and saw a huge mushroom like cloud hanging over where Reichstag was. He knew what it was and what was coming. All he could do was run and that's what he began to do pulling Diva with him trying to run as fast as he could without leaving Diva behind. A giant wall of dust, cars, and stones began following them taking the city with it annihilating everything in its path. The giant surge caught them and David swung Diva in front of him putting himself in front of the blast first as he pushed Diva into the nearby River. "David"! He had pushed her back so hard she hit the bottom of the river but it had shielded her from most of the blast but not the small tidal wave it made. The water began to ferociously toss and turn her disorienting her she could do nothing. As she felt herself being tossed by the waves she lost consciousness. David had been tossed in the same river as her; he began to slowly sink to the bottom watching the sun shine through the water. He couldn't move or do anything all he felt was himself sinking further and further as the suns light faded away faster and faster until he was surrounded by darkness. "David. David my son why do you resist"? A loud voice began to echo through David's head as he floated in the water barely conscious. He wasn't sure if he was dead or dreaming. To him it looked like the surface and the sun were miles away his vision had focused like a straight tunnel almost. The tunnel began to shake and disorient him. "Who are you"? He asked. "I? I am a monument to all your sins". "I have no father, he's dead and you don't know what my sins are." "Submittttt! End your suffering and my own boy! Time has taught me patience! I've watched you all this time you and I are the same two bodies caught in the endless chorus of time." The voice yelled at him like a father scolding his child, David felt fear in his heart. The voice in his head began to laugh; it was a very sinister laugh. It slowly began to fade until he couldn't hear it anymore. He knew someone was trying to communicate with him. David suddenly felt his strength again and he began to swim towards the surface his body ascending. As his head reached the surface he saw not a city but an empty shell of ruins. Only a few buildings stood the sky was covered in black, there were no birds or people not a living thing. He could only hear the sounds of buildings crumbling and the whistling of the wind. David swam to a small dock that was still standing somehow. When he reached it he climbed up and headed back towards the streets. Berlin was silent for once. He stood in the middle of the streets in the decimated city alone. Diva was nowhere to be found, not even her chevaliers, no chiropterans were in sight either. David realized that he had lost her again. He fell to his knees on the ground; his expression was that of a man who had been defeated again. She would probably be in hibernation soon and there was no telling where she was now or where she would be when she woke up again in the next thirty years. The thought of Amshel taking care of Diva horrified David. He supported her monstrous habits and let her do as she pleased. Never trying to correct her or help her distinguish right from wrong. When Diva had lived with David her personality had been completely different, In fact by looking at her she acted like a normal young woman in love and happy. She and David were happy together; it was because David taught her how to be like a human and treated her like a human as well. But one fateful day had changed their relationship forever.

Chapter 1 Origins part I

**RUSSIA ****1916**

The train was loud and unforgiving. The steam-powered locomotive was very advanced technology for its time. David liked it. It could get him across a country in days and a continent in a week at the most. The transcontinental railway connected across Europe from England to Russia. It was December and the Russian winter was at its worst. As he looked out the window of his first-class seat it looked like an endless blanket of snow and trees that smothered the land. The sun had just come up it was early morning and David was still a little drowsy. He was on his way for some contract job he had been hired to do. He wasn't told the exact details until he met his contact on the train. But he knew he would be paid very well. This was the last day on the train; he would reach Petrograd any time now. "More coffee sir?" David looked up; one of the stewardesses was smiling at him holding a large silver pitcher of coffee. "Yes please". As she poured the coffee into his cup the strong aroma smelt so good to him, perking him up the coffee was good. "Thank you". The woman smiled as she left, a man was standing behind her waiting for her to leave the small cabin. He sat down on the seat across from David. He was a middle-aged man with a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee much like David's own. He had dark brown hair and a muscular figure; he was wearing a jet black suit and a large winter coat he sat beside him on the seat. "Hello David, how have you been?" He had a thick accent like a man from Arabia or deep in Nepal around that area. "Ra's al ghul, I should have known it was you, what does the head of the demon want with me?" "You are the blade of the demon David", he replied. "So you are my contact, what is the job?" asked David. "Simple. You are going to assassinate the members of the Imperial Romanov Family." David's eyes lit up in shock almost he looked at Ra's al ghul like the man had gone mad. "All of them must die Nicholas, Alexandra, Anastasia, Alexei, Maria, Tatiana and Olga." "What in the hell for?" David responded. "The imperial rule is coming to an end; I need them gone in order to spread my influence in Russia and the people are rising against their tyranny. Nicholas can no longer rule his people and he knows it. This country is falling apart because of the World War." He handed David a series of photographs. David picked them up to examine them it was obviously a family portrait of the Romanovs. There was a tall man in the back with his wife posing with him. In front of them were their children, a small boy and three girls. They were all dressed in elegant clothing and smiling. They looked like a happy family David thought. But they were rotten he thought living in luxury from the suffering of the people they swore to protect. He knew what Ra's a ghul was planning, he was probably planning on destroying the city, purifying it, deeming the city and the family that ruled it corrupt. "The numbers of chiropteran attacks have been increasing lately as well. Victims have been found dead due to extreme blood loss. We believe they have already infiltrated the Romanov family as well." "Diva, I'm willing to bet she's disguised herself as one of the tsar's daughters for protection. They probably have control over an influential member in the government or some important position", said David. "Maybe but Chiropterans aren't important right now, what is important is that you kill the Romanovs. You can chase after Diva in your spare time." "This man who is he?" asked David pointing to another photograph of a man wearing a military uniform. "He is one of the tsar's top generals. Head of the reserve army I believe." David knew who that man in the photograph really was it was unmistakable. He was standing next to a young girl in the photograph, a very beautiful girl who looked just like Diva. There was no mistake now; the man next to her was Amshel. And it was no coincidence that the girl looked just like Diva, it was her. The time period in which she was supposed to be awake synchronized with today's date. David couldn't help but wonder about where Saya was, who is Diva's older sister but he kept those thoughts to himself. He knew that they had already infiltrated the royal family and that would make it more difficult. Ra's a ghul pulled put a small sack and put it on the table. David reached in it and pulled out several tiny diamonds. They were a pure silver color, flawless and gleaming in shine. "I'm paying you the full amount now because I know you'll get the job done." That had to be several thousand dollars worth of diamonds. David took the sack and put it in his jacket lying by him."How will you get me in?" David asked. "We have already prepared that, you will be a guest of the Romanovs, you will pose as an ambassador from America, doctor to be exact. The tsar believes you will be coming to help treat his son Alexei's illness". "And what is the time frame I have to work with?" "Before the rebels and Vladimir Lenin overthrow the imperial government and find out the real truth about us and chiropterans. By the way there are rumors of a girl carrying a katana running around killing these monsters with a man that accompanies her who always carries a large cello on his back. You might want to get to Diva before they do." "Saya", David began to think about her she had been raised at the Zoo like Diva. He had seen her when she was born and met her again after she had grown up. She was the girl who had not been locked in the tower unlike Diva. The man who he had worked for at the time was named Joel Goldschmidt who had found the two girls in cocoons inside a corpse of a mummified woman. Joel treated Saya like his daughter and had Diva locked inside a tower providing her only with basic necessities to live. David was staring at one more photograph, this time it was a man with long blonde hair wearing some kind of religious robes posing with the Imperial family. "That is Grigori Rasputin, advisor and spiritual monk to the Romanovs. He must die too." "If that's what it takes" David said. The train stopped, David could see the people at the train station waiting for loved ones to come off the train. When he looked back over Ra's a ghul was gone, he hadn't made a sound when he left. As David stepped off the train there was a group of men waiting for him with a fine carriage. He could see a big sign they were holding with his name on it **David Savage **it said. They were all wearing suits and heavy coats and with them was an armed guard obviously Russian royal police. The cold winter air stung his face as he began walking towards them; he wasn't use to cold like this even with his thick jacket and winter wear. A man walked past him holding a suitcase in each hand. That man was followed by another carrying two more suitcases. They were heading towards the carriage with David's things. "Welcome to Russia, I am Dmitri" said one of the men to David. "We have a carriage here for you and we will take your things to the palace for you. How do you like it so far"? "Cold", David responded. "Ahh you'll get used to it nothing to worry." David could tell the sarcasm in Dmitri's voice when he said that, he was already beginning to dislike the country already. "Well then shall we go then? The tsar is anxious to meet you Mr. David". Dmitri opened the carriage door and gestured David to get in. As they rode through the city David could see the poverty and poor peasants outside the carriage window. Most people looked like they were poor. But this was the outer suburbs they hadn't gotten to the real city yet. There were many homeless people bundling up together trying to keep warm even children. He saw a young boy running with a loaf of bread as a man was yelling and screaming at him throwing rocks. The boy kept running not looking back at all. "I hope he makes it" David thought to himself. He remembered when he was living on the streets in ancient Rome stealing to survive. It seemed like there was no hope, no future for him that was until he met Marcus Aurelius. He had no idea who his real father was or his mother. One of David's friends a local orphan named Anthony stole a money pouch from the emperor right from off his horse and scurried off. The emperor's guards quickly caught Anthony and began to take him away. Anthony was resisting furiously but he was no match for the strength of the guard dragging him away. That was until David came with an apple and threw it at the guard's head as hard as he could. The guard dropped Anthony and screamed in pain. "Run"! The royal guards had begun to pursue David completely forgetting about Anthony. He ran through the streets running through anyone in his way and jumping through the local street venders stands. The guards were incredibly fast despite the heavy armor they wore. David ran a few more blocks probably before he reached a dead end. The guards were grinning when they saw the dead end with their swords drawn and grinning thinking they had caught him. David was resourceful though growing up in the streets he knew where every ladder to the roofs was and secret passage ways. He was also a very good free runner navigating the roofs and buildings of Rome easily. The guards couldn't keep up with him once they reached the roof tops. David kept running as fast as he could jumping gaps between buildings and climbing over small obstacles in his way. He thought he would get away but as he jumped on a nearby roof it collapsed underneath him. He fell to the ground with pieces of the roof falling on top, he couldn't move. The guards caught up to David and pulled him out. They began to drag him towards the market square people stopped what they were doing to see what would happen. One of the guards grabbed his hand and placed on a table while another man was holding him down. They drew a sword getting ready to cut his hand off. The guard with the sword was the one David had hit with the apple was smiling thinking he would get his revenge. David was screaming in fear believing he was going to lose his hand. "Stop"! Said a voice in the crowd. Everyone grew quiet and turned around even the guards. Everyone kneeled down to the man on top of the white stallion. It was the man Anthony had stole from. He wore a crown in the shape of vines; his toga was whiter than milk his stature stood as tall as the greatest monuments. He resembled a God almost. "What is your name boy"? He asked. "David sir"! "David, I see that was quite brave of you boy, how would you like to come live with my family and I in the palace?" "I would be honored to my lord!" the boy shouted. Marcus was impressed at how brave and self-less a mere street urchin could be. He saw fire in the boy's eyes he believed he saw great potential in him. He gestured to one of his servants to assist David in climbing on top of the horse. As soon as he was sure David was secure to the horse they began their trek back up to the Royal Palace. This was where David's journey would begin it would shape the man he would become. David woke up; he had drifted off to sleep in the carriage they were still riding. But when he looked out the window this time he saw fine homes on the outside, people wearing extravagant clothing and jewelry. The buildings and markets were also much neater as well. "We are almost here" said Dmitri. David saw a huge palace up ahead there were hundreds of guards marching around the perimeter and they lined the front of a huge iron gate. They all split apart for the carriage as the gate began to open. As they ventured farther into the palace there was another huge door ahead. This time there were people standing in front of it waiting for David. It was a tall Russian man standing by his wife with a small boy in front with three girls. The same family as the ones in the picture Ra's Al Ghul showed him. His targets were right in front of him he could have taken them out now all at once but that wasn't David's style. He carried out his killings swiftly, deadly and professional. Assassination was an art with technique to be admired and feared. As he exited the carriage the tsar's daughters were smiling at him in awe. Except for one Anastasia who had a small grin on her face but David could see the passion in her eyes. He knew it was Diva in disguise but they both acted like it was their first time meeting each other. "So you must be the doctor from America. Yes? Said the tall Russian man, "I am Tsar Nicholas and this is my family, Alexandra my wife, Alexei my son and heir to the throne, and my daughters Olga, Maria, Anastasia and Tatiana." "The pleasure is mine". David was a very polite and humble man most of the time he had learned that growing up in Roman royalty. He kissed the tsar's wife's hand and her daughters of course as it was custom when greeting a noblewoman. "I hear that you are an excellent doctor David, you and Gregori will get along fine as you will work together. He is one of my best doctors perhaps you two could learn from each other" The tsarist Alexandra said that almost like she was ordering David around. David didn't like women telling him what to do, he didn't really like anyone telling him what to do, and he usually made his own rules. "Of course milady I will certainly do my best" he replied. "Consider this as an act of friendship on behalf of the United States." David kneeled down to Alexei where they were face to face. Alexei was a small frail looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He could tell the boy was probably on his last leg barely hanging on to his life, yet his family refused to give up on him. Deep in David's heart he hoped the illness would kill Alexei before he did. "I will do my best to end your suffering young tsar." Alexei smiled and said "Thank you sir, I'm sure with your help and Gregori's I can play with Anastasia again." "I'm sure she would love that." David stood up he didn't realize how cold it was getting his face was white with flurries on it. "Come; let's go inside before we freeze to death." The tsar turned around and started walking to the huge wooden door beside him as the servants began to open it for them. The tsar's family followed him in there except Anastasia who was last to go and turned around to David. "Why are you here?" "That's all you have to say to me after all this time. I'm not here for you; you would best leave before you get hurt." "David! Go home now please you should not have come yelled Diva in disguise. "Where is my home now? You and Amshel burned it down remember?" "When I'm done with my work here you won't have anywhere else to hide Diva and word around town is Saya is coming for you." Diva fell silent, David was like a giant over her she feared him yet admired him and loved him. "Amshel told me he would bring you to me when I woke up again and now here you are he wasn't lying. I will visit you in your chamber one night." Diva began laughing, seductively rubbing her hand on David's chest. "Anastasia!" A voice from inside yelled. The voice called her name several more times. "Coming mother", Diva said she began to skip back inside the palace like she had become a child again. As she was skipping down the lavish hallways she began thinking about her sister Saya. She hadn't seen her since that fateful day at the zoo. "I guess she's still mad about me killing that old geezer Joel, Oh well I can't wait to see her maybe we can play together he he." David walked into the palace the servants closed the huge doors behind him. It was a huge room they entered filled with lavish furniture and huge sculptures. There was a twin set of huge stairs leading up to a second floor and in the middle was a portrait of the tsar. Several giant chandeliers lit up the room shining and gleaming. The floor was made of smooth marble and the carpets were made of some expensive fabric. David could hear his steps echo through the room along with the steps of the other people in the room. "Let my servants show you to your room, said the tsar. Tomorrow, you can start on Alexei's treatment. So please, my home is yours ask for anything that you need." "Thank you tsar." The tsar began to walk away with his wife their children following them again. David followed the servant up the stairs as he looked back at the Romanovs leaving he saw Anastasia (Diva) looking over her shoulder at him. She was probably trying to figure out where he was staying so she wouldn't have to look for him that long. Their footsteps began to fade in the distance as they walked further. David followed the servant to a hallway where he opened up a door. He walked into the room and turned on a light. "This is your room sir. If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask and your luggage is already in here." The servant walked away quickly, David could sense the fear in the man but it wasn't because of him. The room was very nice and spacious. It had a bathroom in it and a king-size bed. It was also very warm and there was a large window and desk. "So this is what Russian luxury looks like huh." Staring at the large bear lying down in the carpet, it was dead of course but people loved the fur it had been stuffed by a taxidermist. David approached the four suitcases he brought with him. There was three small ones and only one stood out from the other three. It was bigger and had roses carved in it. The carpentry on the suitcase was professionally done. The first thing David did was check to see if anyone had tampered with his things. Usually with his smaller suitcases he would leave one latch unbuckled. It was in a random order with each case. It would be easy to tell as the smaller cases had four latches if someone had buckled all the latches he would know it had been tampered with or if they had left a different latch open. He inspected the cases some more "So far so good." He opened them to make sure everything was accounted for. All of his things were there, he checked the other two, and they were good so far too. The biggest one was the most important, it was the one that stored all his weapons, gear and assassin outfit. They appeared to all be intact. David took his sword the emerald katana and laid it on the desk. He took out two revolvers along with several throwing knives and the two wrist braces which contained his notorious hidden blades. He slipped on one of the braces and raised his arm and pointed it away from his body. With his arm fully extended he raised his palm and a blade instantly came out the brace underneath his hand. As he rested his arm into its natural position the blade retracted again hidden from view. He repeated this several more times but this time as he opened his hand and raised his palm the blade underneath unfolded into a small crossbow like weapon. The blade used a simple but unique mechanism for its unique forms. David activated the blade by the tensing of a muscle that came from the forearm and upper arm and a simultaneous flick of his wrists. With the small crossbow mounted on his wrest David pulled his middle finger back towards him very gently. Instantly a small projectile fired from his wrist into a nearby wall lodging the blade in it deeply. David hid all his weapons back into the suitcase and pulled out several books and notepads. It was like lesson plans he had to do to prepare for the next day. It would be a series of several exercises and calisthenics he would have Alexei perform to see how well his joints and muscles were. He also prepared a psychological evaluation carefully drawing strange objects with black ink and irregular shapes and sizes on blank paper. It was basic psychology he had learned. The tsar had also asked him to check his Imperial orchestra and evaluate their personalities and backgrounds. He didn't want anyone suspicious or insane to be in his palace. This was ironic how he had allowed David into his home seemingly inviting death in. After he had finished his plans for the day he retreated into his bed. He was a little tired after all he had been traveling to Russia from France which took him a week via railway. It felt good to not have to listen to the train roar and the shaking from every bump the train hit on the tracks. The palace was very quiet at night, every so often one could hear the guards marching on the outside patrolling 24/7. David heard the huge doors to the palace open all the way from his room. He opened the door to take a peak outside and he put his ear to the wall. More footsteps he heard they were getting closer coming towards his way, the hallways were dark and the palace was still quiet. David closed his door still leaving a crack open where he could hear. "Who could be coming now at this hour?" A familiar voice echoed through the halls it was the same servant that had shown David his room. "Please this way Madame Saya and Hagi." "What the hell? So it's true they are here after all." David was shocked to have actually seen Saya; it had been a long time since he had sent her east, after Diva had burned down the zoo where she would ultimately end up meeting the organization **Red Shield**. Saya still retained her youthful appearance like Diva despite being almost a hundred years old. He noticed Saya had cut her long hair and was now wearing a shorter pixie cut style. She was wearing pants that showed her curvaceous female figure with long boots and a long black fur coat. She looked good David thought. Hagi looked no older either being her chevalier. He was of course wearing a charcoal suit dressed in black. "This will only make this harder for me Damn," David thought to himself. He wanted the two sisters to be separated as their blood was poisonous to each other. Being the only two chiropteran queens they were naturally antagonistic to one another. David also didn't want Saya to kill Diva but he deeply cared for both of them. He just preferred Diva over Saya even though he was originally intended to be Saya's groom by Joel. Every urge in his body made him want to go see Saya and greet her but he decided to wait until tomorrow. "This is your rooms. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask and your luggage has been brought in for you." The servant said the exact thing to David earlier he probably had rehearsed it; he could still hear the uneasiness in the man's voice. "Thank you" said Saya in a gentle voice. He saw her enter the room with Hagi following her closing the door behind them. The servant began walking back down the hall towards David's side. There was no one else as far as David could tell and the servant probably knew something, the man had been acting suspicious and awkward since he arrived. David saw this as an opportunity to extract information. As the servant walked past his door, David quickly snatched him from the hallway and pulled him into the room. The man was trying to scream and thrash his way out. But David's grip was too strong and he had secured a rear naked choke on the man. He couldn't even breathe so yelling was out of the question. "Calm down, David whispered. If you don't stop moving I'll kill you. Okay? Now I'm going to let go of you and you're going to listen to me." The man simply nodded his head. He was shaking profoundly from fear. "What do you want with me I'm just a servant?" "I know nothing please I have a family I have to take care of." David slapped the man in the face. It was hard enough to get the man to stop shaking and begin talking like he had a brain. The servant held his hand over his cheek, his nose was bleeding slightly and his cheek was red. "You didn't start shaking until you had to be near the tsar and you were still nervous escorting that girl just now. It's very noticeable your fear shows. What is it you fear?" "I…..I…..I fear for my life. People around here have been disappearing, people like me and peasants. There are rumors that Gregori Rasputin has been taking away people and turning them into monsters." "I see I understand now" said David. "I'm here to stop this madness its best if you take your family and leave tonight, things will only get bloodier now that I'm here." David and the servant now stood face to face, the man had calmed down now and was listening intently. "But how?" exclaimed the servant. "How I solve the problem is not your concern, after all you are a peasant. You understand now that if you tell anyone else what we talked about ill hunt you down and end you." "Y-Y-Yes, I understand. Are...Are vampires real because that's what people are saying that's what these monsters are. The tsarista Anastasia has been acting very strange too." "Yes now go servant." David said it very calmly to him his intense stare intimidating the man. He wasn't worried about him going off and telling the tsar about his plans. The servant closed the door leaving the room. It was pitch black and the night was silent. As the man began walking down the hall the hall he had no idea he was being watched. Not by one person but by two. Saya had seen him exiting the room she couldn't help but wonder what a servant was doing wondering around at night. But she blew it off and went back to her room. However, a tall man with long blonde hair had been watching the servant clinging onto the ceiling like a bat hanging upside down. Gregori had found his next meal for the night. He had been snatching up servants and peasants that worked at the palace. How he kept the tsar from finding out was unclear but he was so popular among the royal family that they believed every lie he told them. Gregori swooped down in silence snatching up his unsuspecting victim quickly crushing his head and proceeding to seeping his fangs into the man's neck. He wanted to drain him dry but he remembered he had to save most of it for Diva. From experimentation he concluded that Chevaliers only needed a pint of blood a day to function normally. Gregori spurted wings from his arms that were identical to a bat and flew off with the body to his private study in the palace. It was there where he would bleed the corpses of his victims into a large pale and serve the fresh blood to Diva in a wine bottle to hide its true contents. "So the infamous David Savage is here. Well this will be interesting he will be a suitable candidate for my experiment. I can see now why Diva is so fascinated with him." Gregori was smiling and laughing as he was licking off the blood of his freshly killed victim from his fingers. A dark figure suddenly emerged from the shadows; it was none other than Amshel himself. "Gregori, don't forget your duty is to serve and protect Diva don't let your personal desires come before her." "Ah yes I know Amshel, I am aware of the danger she is in now. Especially since Saya is here now too. I don't understand why I can't just go to her room now and smash her skull in." "Yes it would be nice if we could but we can't go around killing guests like this the tsar's family would notice this they are our cover up to protect Diva." Well then, for now why don't we have a toast Amshel?" The two chevaliers each took a glass of a blood/wine mix and then tapped glasses making a loud clank. "To Diva", they both said. Russia in the morning was very beautiful; David sat on the window seat admiring the view. There was a blanket of snow of course but the sun was out this time. It was a gorgeous day and the blizzards had ceased for the moment. David glanced at his watch it was nine o' clock. "Damn" he thought, it was time to go meet the tsar. David got up from his cozy spot by the window he didn't have a shirt on at the moment. But his body was clearly defined in physique and muscle. He had a true masculine appearance, the kind of appearance other men wish they had. On his left arm from his shoulder to his elbow was a large tattoo. It depicted a beautiful Japanese geisha holding a sword along with a man on the other side who looked like a samurai. There was a castle with clouds and cherry blossoms in the background. And on top of them was what looked like a demon lunging at them. The samurai appeared to be in a fighting position wielding a large katana ready to fight the demon. There were also several large scars on David's upper body. It was clearly from sword wounds, whips, signs of torture and pain clearly showed how much David had been through. On the top of David's back was the tattooed Mark of the Legion with wings "SPQR" from his days as a Centurion in Rome. On his ribs near his lower stomach were several Chinese characters in green ink going down in a vertical row. He slipped on a white dress shirt and headed to his bathroom, it was still wet from the bath he took earlier. He looked in the mirror at the young man staring at him. David let out a grin and a small laugh; "I need to shave pretty soon eh" rubbing his mustache and goatee. He stared into his own eyes for a little while longer. He could see sadness and sorrow in them he couldn't believe he was still a man. After thousands of years he still had the appearance of a twenty-five year old. Sometimes he wished he could die but that would never happen it was hard watching those he loved grow old and die or get hurt for loving him. Amshel and Joel had their suspicions about David, after seeing his regenerative abilities and immortality they thought him as a chevalier. But that theory was ruled out he was something even more unique. Joel thought him as much as an experiment at the zoo than Saya and Diva were. David was the head bodyguard back then; he protected everyone there working for Joel. David splashed his face with cold water a few times and then he walked out the bathroom and slipped the rest of his suit on ready to start his day. As he left his room the palace was bustling with activity. The tsar and his family were waiting downstairs. In the huge room were dozens of people dancing, laughing and socializing. Many of them were noblemen and women, ambassadors from other countries. Tsar Nicholas liked to throw huge parties regularly. The music coming from the imperial orchestra in the back was soothing and the party matched the mood of the music. "Good Morning how did you sleep?" David looked up at the tsar still half awake; the man was smiling at him dressed in a very stylish Russian suit. "Very well thank you Tsar Nicholas. How is Alexei doing today?" "Same as always I'm afraid but he is eager to start his treatment today" the tsar sat back down in his seat and motioned his son to come over. David saw the tsar's four daughters sitting at a table across them laughing and giggling all staring at him. Diva looked over at him she was still smiling looking at David she blew a kiss towards his way. David blushed and turned red a little he wasn't sure if that was just to mock him or if she meant it. Amazing how she can have a sudden change of heart. He returned a smile to Diva and turned his attention back to Alexei and his father. "So David when would you like to begin?" asked the tsar. "Well how about we start now, ill have Alexei perform a series of twenty exercises to see how bad the disease has affected his limbs." "He is affected by Hemophilia that was what Grigori told us. Even the slightest cut or bruises could be fatal to him please be careful with my son." "Of course tsar", David followed Alexei into a private room nearby where it was just the two of them. The room wasn't very big the walls were blank there were no windows only two chairs in the middle facing each other. "Please have a seat young tsar." Alexei obeyed and sat in one of the chairs David sat in the other one. He began to closely examine the boy, since he had been so close to Diva all the time David wondered if she had made him her chevalier. "Let me see your teeth" David asked. As he began examining the boy's teeth nothing was unusual, Chevaliers usually had four large canines for feeding two on top and two on the bottom. He then began to examine the boy's eyes. They too seemed normal as there was no discoloration or dilation of the pupils. As far as David could tell Alexei was just a normal boy. "Alexei I want you to do as many pushups as you can before you get tired. Can you do that for me?" "Yes I will try Mister David." The young tsar assumed the push up position; his arms were shaking as he was attempting to hold the position. "Now begin." Alexei slowly lowered himself to the ground barely able to bend his arms to a ninety-degree angle. He was able to pump out five half assed pushups. David quickly stopped Alexei before he collapsed to the ground from muscle failure. An hour passed by, Alexei had done several strange exercises and stretches while David watched. It was rather pitiful obviously the young tsar was in no shape to begin his weapons training with a gun and sword. David had to watch the boy very closely even stopping him from falling a few times which would be potentially fatal. "I think we will call it a day for now" David said. Alexei let out a sigh in relief he was actually a little tired. "So now that I have an idea of what the problem is I can start figuring out a way to solve it." "Really! I cannot wait Mister David I am so glad you came." "Well it's only been the first day now I wish they had told me it was hemophilia, there's ways to work around that. Why don't you go tell your father that we are done for the day eh?" David gave Alexei a pat on the shoulders and opened the door for him letting Alexei exit first. The boy began to run down the hallway back to the huge room where the party was at. David's conscience began to make him feel guilty, he didn't know if he would be able to kill the boy when the time came. David looked at his watch; it was ten o'clock which meant it was time to meet the imperial orchestra. As David began walking down the hall a young man wearing an imperial musicians 'outfit approached him. "Um excuse me are you Mister David?" "I am." "My name is Victor I'm part of the Imperial Orchestra I was told to find you so I could introduce you to the rest of the band." "Alright then lead the way." David followed the young man to another room as he opened the where there were more people inside waiting patiently. As David walked in he saw Saya and Hagi sitting together. Saya gasped when she saw him but quickly covered her mouth to act like it was a cough. Hagi of course maintained a straight face the whole time. David smiled at her and then turned his attention to the rest of the band. "Well Mister- or should I say Doctor David, this is the band. I'm Victor but we've already met; over here is Vincent, Claudia, Kiske,Kiska and over there is Saya and Hagi our newest members who arrived last night." "Oh please", a voice cut off Victor, it'll take some time for him to get to know all of us but my name is Dmitri but I think we already met at the train station didn't we?" "I had no idea you were a member of the orchestra David replied. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again." "Well, you never asked me." David knew it was the same man at the train station his sarcasm said it all again. David looked over to Kiske, one of the band members and walked towards him until they were face to face. "Well let's get down to business David ordered. I am here to interview you all one on one and determine if you are mentally fit to serve the tsar as his musicians. Being this close to his inner circle makes you all potential suspects and threats to the tsar's family. Especially as the rebels burn their way through Russia killing all in their way." David was the center of attention in the room, his posture, his voice tone demanded attention and authority. He was a natural born leader; Saya couldn't help but stare at the tall handsome man in front of her. She remembered that special day they had spent together in 1886 in France the passionate kiss they shared before she watched David sail away out west to America. But she had to put all those feelings aside, the mission came first and she didn't want Hagi to become jealous. She knew David and Hagi didn't like each other; it was almost like they were competing for her love. David turned his attention back to Kiske who was still standing there frozen. "Tell me. What brings you here to the Imperial Orchestra?" "Well sir my, my brother Kiska is ill, in return for Grigori's treatment I play for the orchestra. We've come from a very far place it was the only way." "Interesting" said David.

_ The Hidden Journal March 1991 Operation Desert Storm_

"During my mission in Iraq I have already seen the horrors Chiropterans have committed. Wars are a perfect opportunity for them to blend in and take human forms and gorge on blood. By my count Diva has been asleep for a little over sixteen years and I have no idea where she's hibernating right now. The same goes for Saya. When the war broke out and the rumors of monsters that drank human blood appeared I knew it was the work of Amshel. But after close investigation I have deducted that Diva is not in The Middle East."

15:00 hours "I have just returned from an abandoned children's prison. There were obvious signs of human experimentation and that someone had left in a hurry. Coalition forces would arrive soon so I had to be quick. To my surprise I encountered no Chiropterans say for one. Earlier a Delta Force team from America had been inserted to the prison before I arrived. I could hear gunshots and screaming nearby as well as the sounds of human bones being crushed. When I made it to the scene of the ruckus it was grotesque and gory. The monster had easily ripped apart the Special Forces team with ease. There was blood everywhere covering the walls and human limbs scattered about. The entire team was dead say for one man who was cornered against the wall shooting the monster in vain before running out of ammo. I quickly intervened; the monster was no match for my strength and skills. After several minutes I was able to decapitate the beast but not without a fight. I must admit these beasts are tough and stubborn beings, had we continued I might have taken down the whole prison by accident. The man I saved was frozen in fear; he was in shock and severe trauma. I found out his name is also David I can only describe him as an average size Caucasian male with short blonde hair, about six foot-one with a seemingly cold expression. I am almost certain he is the son of another David I had met in Vietnam. I can only assume he is acting on behalf of the Red Shield."

17:00 hours "As of now I have sedated the young man. I will soon drop him off at the nearest army base when I am done interrogating him. Perhaps he may hold information on Diva's or Saya's whereabouts whichever comes first I suppose."

18:30 hours "After an hour of interrogating this man it would seem I have reached another dead end. He seems to be completely clueless of what I speak of. I have used psychological techniques on him, but now I feel that any physical torture will serve me no use so I won't do it. However, I was able to have him confirm my suspicions of his father in Vietnam. Turns out he is David Junior, his father; David Senior was killed by Saya in Vietnam. It would appear he will soon inherit his father's duties of hunting down Chiropterans now that he has encountered one firsthand. I personally witnessed Saya's massacre in Vietnam first hand from a far; the Red Shied was clearly foolish enough to prematurely awaken her from hibernation. However, I believe Saya had no idea what she was doing it would appear she was in a sort of hypnotic state of mind.

21:15 Soon I will be leaving this wretched country. I have already dropped off the other David at a nearby Marine base. My father now has a project he wants me to assist him in, the bastard, only contacting me when he needs something."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Kiske was intimidated by David and the others staring at him in the room. "So I suppose Grigori Rasputin is the one caring for your brother?" "Yes, he is an excellent physician; my brother's health has improved tremendously since we arrived here." "Ah I see" David said in a bored tone. "Did it ever occur to you what Rasputin was putting in the drugs for your brother?" David began walking towards Kiska. "The two of you boys, your identical twins." "Mister David please, what are you getting at?" Kiske said as his voice began to break and he was losing his quiet composure. "Tell me how does it feel to be Rasputin's little guinea pigs?" Kiske suddenly snapped at David's cruel remark. "Just shut up already!" Kiske suddenly lunged forward at David knocking over the chair he was sitting in. Everyone in the room sat up and ran over to Kiske trying to restrain him before he hit David. Kiske was screaming in anger as he was charging towards David with his right fist pumped back to throw a haymaker. Victor gasped realizing they wouldn't make it in time to stop the punch. David stood his ground keeping the same straight face he had not even blinking. Then he suddenly parried Kiske's punch with his arm, the missed punch throwing the boy off balance. He would have hit the floor but then he felt all the wind in his body suddenly knocked out of him. David had leaned in and changed his level to punch him in the vulnerable solar plexus while holding the boys wrist with his other hand bending it back at the same time. Kiske fell to his knees holding his stomach with his hands from the pain. He began panting frantically from the air getting knocked out of him. David wasn't done with him yet; he grabbed the boy by his hair and lifted his body off the floor with ease. "David Stop!" A voice from the group yelled out, it was Saya. "Don't hurt him he's just a kid." David looked back at Kiske, "You failed." He then threw the boy back then into a chair; his brother rushing over to his side. "I'm here to test you all here mentally. Starting tomorrow ill interview all of you one on one. I didn't come here to beat up kids" David proclaimed to the room. David then walked out the room leaving the group of musicians puzzled and surprised. "Kiske, you really need to control your temperature he was just trying to get a rise out of you" said Kiska in a calm voice. Kiske was still shaking and groaning from the punch he received, he could breathe now but the pain wasn't gone yet. "Are you alright Kiske?" asked Saya. "Yes I'm fine Saya thank you." Saya was use to seeing David beat people up. She knew David could have really hurt him if he wanted to. She was surprised how quickly David let the boy go when she yelled out for him to stop. Victor began to tap a nearby stand with a drum stick making a loud clamp. "Okay everyone lets settle down now, there's nothing to worry about. So Saya I hear you and Hagi play the cello, would you care to play a piece for us? It can be anything you like." Saya hesitated for a moment. Hagi handed her cello she blushed with her face turning red from shyness, "Go on play" he said as Saya took the cello from him. "Oh alright." As David was walking down the hall he heard an awful screeching noise coming from the room he just left. He knew it was someone playing the Cello or at least attempting to. "Sounds like Saya needs to brush up on her skills a little" David said to himself while quietly chuckling. David spent the rest of his day socializing with the imperial family and their guests. He accompanied the tsar on a hunting trip for a few hours. They were successful in slaying two large bucks. Around late afternoon he had a luncheon with the imperial family but Anastasia and Alexei were nowhere to be found. David couldn't help but notice that it worried him, the thought of Alexei being left alone with Diva. She might kill him if she got bored of him. At the end of the day David was heading back to his room passing by a tall man with long blonde hair who was leaning against a wall. At first David paid him no attention not knowing who he was. The blonde haired man suddenly got off the wall and began walking behind him. "Doctor David or should I say David Savage? Or do you prefer David the Immortal? That's what they call you isn't it?" David stopped walking looking over his shoulder but not turning around. "No one's called me that in a long time. Who are you?" "My name is Grigori Rasputin. I know all about you David, Diva has told me a lot about you. I've been dying to meet you." David turned around to face Rasputin; clearly the man had his attention now. David was staring at the man intently sizing him up; his target was right in front of him. This was a chance to kill Rasputin but David didn't attack him. Clearly if the man had gotten close to Diva and knew who he was before he met him he was probably a Chevalier. David didn't want to chance a fight; he didn't have the proper weapons to deal with Grigori even though he was a proficient hand to hand fighter as well. He would have to wait until nighttime then he could go on the hunt. David began to speak, "How long have you been playing the Imperial Family? Clearly you seek to bring them down and I know the so called cures your giving people aren't really cures." Grigori smiled, "Your words hurt me, playing you say? I'm here only to ensure Diva's safety and if I have to serve that wretched family then so be it. And my cure is real I believe everyone deserves a taste of my queens divine blood." "The real Anastasia what happened to her?" David demanded. "Oh her well unfortunately I had to kill her, she was a feisty one that one. I imagine the body is frozen solid at the bottom of the Volga by now. But Diva is doing a wonderful job of replacing her she's been such a good girl. And what's great is the tsar doesn't suspect a thing either." Grigori began to laugh hysterically. David could see it in his eyes the man was insane. He was pretty sure the real Anastasia was dead but he had to find the corpse to be sure. "Why would you tell me this Rasputin?" "Because I know you're not really here to help Alexei. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to kill the royal family. We depend on them for sustenance to protect Diva." "I didn't come here to hurt Diva!" David exclaimed. "Take her and go if you get in my way I'll kill you." "Can you back up those threats David? I thought you wanted Diva to be happy killing the Romanovs wouldn't make her happy." "Oh please we both know Diva doesn't give two shits about anyone but herself so just shut u-." "But she cares about you though David." Interrupted Grigori. David began to relax himself again; he realized Grigori had been trying to make him lose his temper. But he wasn't going to beat him at his own game. "Whenever you're ready to see Diva just let me know" said Grigori walking away from David back to the huge ball room before disappearing down the stairs. David looked out at the window beside him. He began to think about what Grigori just said. His heart was beating faster than usual. The inside of his body began to get warm there was a sudden urge that he had. He realized that it was a woman's warmth that he wanted again. It was Diva that he wanted. "Grigori wait!" There was a moment of silence he heard no response. He thought for a moment that Grigori was gone already so he went towards the stairs to find him. But before David even took his first step he heard a voice behind him. "Yes?" David turned around behind him; it was Grigori he had appeared out of nowhere. Only Chevaliers could do that David thought. "Take me to Diva, I want to see her." "Well….I wasn't expecting you to make up your mind so quickly but if that's what you want. Follow me." David followed Grigori back down the stairs to the huge ball room where he had eaten with the tsar. They passed through several large, decorated hallways before passing through another passageway outside. It was dusk so there wasn't much activity going around the palace; most of its residence had already retreated to their bedrooms. The outdoor hallway was lined up with a series of white marble pillars with a marble roof above them. It reminded David a lot of the palace he lived in during his Roman days. He followed Grigori into another building separate from the one he stayed in. They proceeded up another flight of stairs going by a large indoor pool. It then leads to another series of hallways until Grigori stopped in front of a white wooden door. "She already knows you're here please go in." David grabbed the door handle but hesitated for a moment looking back at Grigori. "Don't worry; I'm not interested in whatever the two of you do in there. I'll take my leave now." The monk walked away from the door and disappeared around the corner of the hall. David slowly opened the door to the bedroom. As he entered the room there was a large bed in front of him. There were several large teddy bears lying around the floor of the room. The room was very feminine like, obviously belonging to a girl. There was a young beautiful girl lying in the bed staring at David. She was wearing a common nightgown most women wore. She was laying flat on her stomach resting her head on the palms of her hands. Her legs were bent at a ninety degree angle with her toes facing towards the ceiling moving them back and forth anxiously. There was no mistake that it was Anastasia or really Diva… "I was wondering when you were going to come see me." "Have you now? I've been quite busy dealing with your little foster family" David replied. Diva began to giggle and sat up on the edge of her bed. "I hope you're not still mad about the whole burning your house down and locking you up in the dungeon thing. It was Amshel that did it anyway." David quietly approached the young girl and sat beside her on the bed. "Hmmm well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it but that was thirty years ago. Looks like you never got pregnant either, hope Amshel isn't disappointed." David was grinning after he said that, Diva could tell he was trying to be a smartass she started giggling again. "Well David, we could always try again now can't we? I want you…Come here." Diva used her sheer chiropteran strength and grabbed David, she easily overpowered him. She was on top of him pinning down his arms. "Not interested in much talking right now?" Asked David very casually. "Talking, there will be plenty of time for that." The fragrance Diva was wearing smelt good, the lipstick she was wearing made her luscious lips bright red. She leaned forward to give David a kiss. As they locked lips he grabbed her thighs, feeling her curvy female body. It was a very passionate moment, both of them knew that, Diva was grabbing David's arms squeezing them, she loved feeling his muscles. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt and then removing her nightgown making it all to clear what she wanted.

Come morning time Diva awoke, she had no idea what time it was. It was a Sunday morning which meant Church. "Damn" she thought. She had forgotten about David. He was lying beside her with his arms wrapped around her. He was very warm; she wanted to just lay there with him for a little while longer. She was looking at the tattoo on his arm wondering about what it meant. The demon on it strongly resembled a hideous bat like creature wearing samurai armor. It had to be a chiropteran. He had told her before when they were living together in Italy, she had forgotten though. David was still asleep; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Diva nudged David several times until he woke up. He lightly groaned as he sat up in the bed still half asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful girl lying beside him. "Last night….. Did we…. You know?" David asked feeling a bit embarrassed as Diva began to giggle. "Yeah" she replied. "And you were amazing as always. I guess after centuries of fucking all those whores you learn a lot." "Don't say that…." David turned his back to her; he had his head down like a dog that was scorned by his master. "They weren't whores Diva. I loved them. I loved them the same way as I love you now. But as I moved on with time they didn't, you're all I have now." Diva didn't know how to respond to what David said. She knew she loved him but she didn't understand how important she was to him. When she had left David in Italy it had devastated him especially after she had burned down the zoo in France years earlier. But she felt a connection with this man, their lives were intertwined together. David had tried to get over her after she left; during the thirty years she slept he had tried to fill the void in his heart with other women but they couldn't fill that void for him. "I...I'm sorry." Diva seemed to be sincere in her apology. David grabbed her and pulled her to him he gave her a light kiss on the lips. "It's alright. You don't know any better, no one ever taught you." "But Amshel teaches me a lot of things David. How do you think I've been able to pose as Anastasia for so long? Diva pleaded. "But Diva you only do those things when you have to. Do you know what character is?" "Umm no" Diva said shaking her head. "Character is what you do when no one is watching you or its doing the right thing when you know you don't have to." "Cha-Character?" The bedroom door suddenly swung open a man was standing in the doorway. It was Rasputin standing with his arms crossed. He had a stern look on his face trying to look like a caring father. But he was pleased that David and Diva had sex the night before. It was obvious by the clothes laying on the ground and the fact they were in the bed together. He knew Amshel had been trying to find a groom for Diva for quite some time now. If Diva and David could have children together it would be a miracle of nature possibly, a union of the bloodlines, human and vampire. "Well I hate to interrupt Diva but if you don't get ready for church your mother will be angry. You know how she is about church." Diva let out sigh in disappointment she then got up out the bed still holding David's hand before slowly letting it go as she looked for a dress to slip on. David couldn't help but stare at Diva as she got up admiring her nude female assets. She picked up David's shirt off the ground and slipped it on over her body. She had a very petite figure so the shirt was obviously very big on her. She smiled at David still in the bed "You're not getting it back" she said. David smiled at her; he had a good feeling in his stomach seeing her wear nothing but his shirt was like a conquered fortress to him. He watched Diva as she entered the bathroom adjacent to the bed and closed the door getting ready for her day. He looked over to see Grigori had already left and closed the door. David got up from the bed and slipped his clothes on. Even though he had no shirt he still had the jacket that was part of his suit. As he exited the room he gently closed the door behind him. He was standing in the hallway and it occurred to him he had no idea how to get back to his room. "Dammit, I'm going to be late for Alexei's treatment today." He looked at his watch it was eleven 'o clock already the Romanovs were probably still at church right now or something. He also remembered it was Sunday and Sunday was the day of rest. Since the tsar was very conservative he probably didn't believe in working on Sunday. It eased David's mind at the thought. He had only been at the palace for almost two days now, he had arrived Friday afternoon. He began to retrace his steps all the way back to the outdoor passageway connecting the palace from the other building. Once he reached the palace he began to realize where he was now. Off in the distance the huge church bells rang several times signifying it was noon. As David entered the huge ball room it was completely empty at the moment. He then realized he had an opportunity to find the body of the tsarina Anastasia. But the question was where to start looking? He found his room and slipped on a heavy coat and cleaned himself up real quick. After that he proceeded to the palace stables to find a horse. Before finding the stables he passed the church where the bells rang. He could hear music flowing out the church, beautiful music. David took a peek inside the window, he could see the royal family standing in the first pew and in front of them was the royal orchestra. Hagi was playing his cello brilliantly standing out from the rest of the band. But Saya was nowhere to be found. David took a horse out of the palace and headed back into the city towards the river. As he passed by several blocks many people were rioting. They were kept at the bay by the guards who were forced to hold them at gunpoint. The riots were only getting worse every day and David realized he was running out of time. Many of the businesses he had seen when he arrived were closed down now; the owners either fleeing or joining the revolution. He saw many peasants armed with pitchfork, shovels, hammers and a few rifles. They were angry and yelling and marching together. After passing several more blocks David reached the edge of the Volga. It was a huge river and ran for miles. There was no way David could navigate the entire river. The river was frozen solid during this time of the year. Children were playing on the ice and skating while old men had carefully carved a hole in the ice and had fishing poles in it. If Rasputin had dumped the body in the Volga he probably did it near the palace, as the river ran by the palace. But there was no way to reach the river from there. David began to closely inspect the frozen river looking to see if the corpse was floating under the ice. After about an hour of searching he came across something. There was a tiny hole in the ice that had not been frozen over yet. But it was big enough to stick a hand in the water and beside the hole laid a small pink bow. David picked up the bow it was frozen and hard. Upon closely inspecting it was a fine silk from China. "Your average person couldn't afford this" David thought to himself. He then turned it around and looked at the back of the bow it was the kind women wore on the back of their dresses as a sort of belt. On the back of the bow read **Property of Anastasia**. David didn't really need to find the body of the young tsarina. But he would need pictures of it as proof to Rha's Al Ghul that she was dead so he wouldn't have to kill Diva. "So this is the spot to start looking huh?" David removed the trench coat he was wearing and carefully set it on the ice. He then began to roll up the sleeves of the Henley he was wearing. The freezing temperature of the water wouldn't kill him and he couldn't drown either but he wanted to get this over with already. David pulled out a long silver dagger from his boot and placed it in his mouth holding it with his jaws. He pulled out a small box with a hidden flashlight in it that was somehow waterproof. "Have you gone mad boy?" David turned around to see an old man standing behind him, the same one that had been fishing earlier. "Mind your business old man" David replied sternly. "Ha!" you won't last a minute under there you'll freeze to death before you drown, unless you're some kind of superman." The old man began laughing at the stupidity in front of him. "Well. Maybe I'm not like most men" David replied. "If you say so but nobody's going to come get you when you drown, probably won't find your body till spring." The old man began laughing again and sat down by the small hole before coughing frantically. David began kicking at the small hole as hard as he could. After several attempts he was able to bust it open, big enough for someone to fall through. He then plunged into the freezing water of the Volga. The water was very cold but David's body would adapt to it in a few minutes. It was dark say for the sunlight that shined through the ice. There were small schools of fish swimming about. Plants and algae lined the bottom of the river. David swam to the bottom searching through it with his flashlight, using his knife to cut away at the thick vegetation. He began to swim towards the direction of the palace still searching the bottoms. After being underwater for thirty minutes or so David could feel his body begin to slow down. His muscles and joints were becoming very stiff. He needed to get out of there quickly before he fell unconscious. In which case his body would go into a sort of hibernation until he was found again. After several more minutes of searching he found something. He saw the body of a young girl floating just beneath the ice, there was a chain tied to her ankle connected to several cinderblocks weighing her down. Her body was blue and frozen solid, her eyes were wide open as well as her mouth, she had died screaming. The cold water had preserved the corpse perfectly. David swam over to her; it was no doubt the young girl in the picture. But the oddest thing about the corpse was the bite marks on her neck. It was two perfectly symmetrical holes in her neck. David knew a chiropteran had made her its snack. He took his dagger and made a small cut on the girl's wrist, no blood came out at all. He then swam to the girls ankles and began untying the chain around them. It wasn't a strong knot just good enough to keep the girl down. David grabbed the girl's body by the waist wrapping one arm around her and using the other one to begin swimming upwards. He put the dagger back into his mouth but discarded the flashlight as it had already died. As he reached the surface of the ice it was very hard. He could see the light shining through it the surface was only inches away. The old man who was mocking David earlier stood by the giant hole David had plunged into. He was inspecting the coat David had left behind trying to see how well it fit him. He was sure that the young man that jumped through the ice was dead. It had been a little over thirty minutes there was no way he could have survived. A sudden large crack startled the old man. The ice not three feet beside him began to crack. A human hand shot up from beneath the ice followed by another one until the arms pushed through. The old man was frozen in fear he fell down on his back. A young man then emerged from the ice carrying the body of a girl. "Bu-B-how are you alive?" David was lying on the ice beside the young girl; he was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. "I told you old man; I'm not like most men." The old man stood up and approached David but still keeping his distance. "That girl is she who I think she is?" "If you want to live, then leave now and pretend we never met!" The old man's eyes were wide open now David had barked that order at him. He knew the young man in front of him was serious. A group of men approached David wearing thick fur coats and their Russian style hats. They stared at the freezing David and the body of the girl for a moment. David was now kneeling beside the body. The look on his face was a look of pity and sorrow. David took one of his hands and closed the young girl's eyes. "Requiescat in pace" he said as he closed the girl's other eye. He had wished the young tsarina forever peace in death. "What does that mean?" the old man asked. "It means rest in peace." A tall man walked away from the group and approached David. "You're not from around here are you?" "I am but a simple doctor." "Then what are you doing with the corpse of the tsarina Anastasia. You murdered her didn't you?" The man was clearly looking for a fight and he wasn't backing down, he was accusing David of something he didn't do. "Why do you accuse me of something I did not do" David asked. "What do you have to say in your defense then?" David stood silent for a moment it was his best answer for now. Another man from the group approached David and pointed a rifle to his head. "Shall we take him to the police?" the man asked. "Da, so we shall you will pay for this monster." As the man approached David his head was snatched by a large reptilian like claw. The man was trying to scream but it only sounded like muffles under the beast's claws. His head was then smashed, blood spurting everywhere his body falling to the ground in a pool of blood. The other men looked back in shock to see Rasputin behind them. The tall blonde haired man retracted his arm back, hand covered in blood. He licked his hand that was covered in the blood. The two men that were left and the old man screamed in terror and began running in the opposite direction as fast as they could. They didn't make it far though Grigori cut them easily slicing the jugular veins in their necks. All three men were dead in seconds. Grigori was so fast David couldn't register what had just happened. The man suddenly appeared in front of him kneeling down. "Ah David, you just had to go and find that body didn't you?" Grigori had said that so casually it sent a chill up David's spine. "She was tasty I couldn't help myself but drink every drop of her." "Do you think I'm going to show her body to the tsar?" David stood up and drew his dagger ready for a fight. "Well…. I can't risk anyone finding out David. This is going to be tough explaining to Diva why I killed you." "You son of a bitch…." Grigori was laughing manically again, "Oh come now I'll make it quick." His voice had suddenly changed, it wasn't that of a human but the voice of a monster it had a more deeper and sinister tone. "Alright then" if it's a fight you want then you'll get one Rasputin." David began slowly walking away from Anastasia's body he didn't want it to get damaged in the fight. After taking several steps he stopped. David began spinning the dagger in his hands by the handle before holding it horizontally in front of him; His face reflecting on the bright blade on one side and the sun on the other side. "I hear you're quite tasty according to Diva" Rasputin said as he removed his black jacket. Bat like wings spurted from underneath his arms, his eyes turning a bright red, his face turning into a grotesque bat-like beast. Rasputin's clothes ripped as his body mass increased in size his feet ripped through his shoes with huge claws. His skin was as gray as stone, his blonde hair still hanging down from his hideous figure. He had fully transformed determined on killing David. Before David had time to react, Rasputin had already disappeared in front of him. The beast moving so fast he tore the frozen ice off the river while gliding towards David at a tremendous speed. David knew what was coming and he did a quick back flip out of the way. Grigori spear dived the ice plunging head first into the water. The ice around David began to crack and the large cackling sounds it made was clear. Grigori shot out of the water as fast as he had plunged in wings spurted in the air determined for another shot. Using his tremendous speed he charged David again, his moves were all too predictable though. David then shifted his weight towards his left leg and cart-wheeled out the way barely dodging Rasputin's second attack. The ice had slid his hand and it sent him sliding down, But David was still able to maintain his balance. The impact had sent ice and water flying through the air. The cold air and water was soothing as it hit David's face; the mist temporarily obscuring David's vision. Out from the mist a long arm suddenly shot of it towards David, the same attack that had crushed the Russian man's skull. David only had a few seconds to react; he simply turned his body and hips sideways not even having to move his legs to dodge the attack. The arm completely going pass David; David saw this as an opportunity to attack he immediately took his dagger and sliced through the monster's arm cutting it completely off. "Ahhh!" Rasputin screamed in pain instantly pulling his extended arm back to his body. As the mist cleared David could see the beast clenching his severed hand with his other one. Blood was pouring down from it and spurting out profusely. "You…you just won't die will you? I'll make you pay for this." David quickly shrugged off the empty threats and began running towards the monster. He switched to an underhanded grip and began moving in a zig zag like pattern so the monster couldn't predict his moves. Rasputin had lost his composure as David zeroed in on him all he could do was use his wings to create a powerful gust of wind. David saw the shockwave Rasputin sent tearing through the ice with ease it was coming right at him. He knew it was strong enough to rip him to pieces but before the blast could reach him David quickly plunged his body back into the cold water; as he was submerged the blast going overhead of him, missing him but leaving a large ripple in the water. The ice began to crack apart in the river until huge pieces of it were floating around in the river. Rasputin was still standing on one of the floating pieces of ice clenching his arm from the pain. It was quiet for the moment he was hoping the blast he sent had cut David in half. After about a minute of silence he had concluded that he had won the fight. But just as he let his guard down, a hand shot out from under the water grabbing him by the ankle and pulling him down. "What!" It was so fast and sudden Grigori could do nothing. The water was freezing and he could only hear the sound of it going through his ears. David was pulling him down as deep as he could. The beast was struggling to reach the surface he couldn't breathe. Chiropterans were not swimmers, they weren't meant to be submerged like that. David grabbed Rasputin by its neck and began choking it. Rasputin was kicking and flailing as hard as he could, David had him where he wanted him. David then punched Rasputin in his gut several times as hard as he could. Rasputin was able to impale David in the shoulder by response. The pain was sharp, David grabbed the tip of the wing that had impaled him and pulled it out from his shoulder, his blood floating in the water around him. David still had Rasputin by the neck but he needed to end the fight quickly he could feel the hypothermia setting in. Without a moment's hesitation David took his silver dagger and stabbed Rasputin in the neck. He screamed in pain clenching the knife and David's hand. David pulled out the knife and stabbed the beast again in the same spot following it with a swift downward stab to its heart. Rasputin screamed one more time before his body fell motionless; it began to sink to the bottom of the river seemingly defeated. David bent his legs and pressed his feet against the monsters chest using it so he could kick off to the surface. As David kicked off his chest it sent the body down to the pitch black bottom. David quickly grabbed a nearby piece of ice floating about climbing on top of it. The fight had exhausted him all he could do was lay on the piece of ice trying to catch his breath. "Damn! Anastasia, what happened to the body?" He had forgotten about the body of the young girl had it been lost in the fight? David began searching the waters for it, it was nowhere to be found and there was no way he would dive in the water again to look for it. "Shit… what do I tell Rha's Al Ghul now?" David wasn't really scared of Rha's Al Ghul; after all he was much older and had more combat experience. He was worried that the head of the demon would send out assassins to kill Diva. She wouldn't stand a chance against them even with Amshel protecting her. If the league really wanted someone dead then they would be dead there was nothing that could stop them. The League of Assassins were so deadly they made the most elite warriors of the world such as Spartans, Samurai and knights look like child's play. He had seen it happen time after time most recently using France's elite infantry the French Foreign Legion as target practice. David was still lying on the floating ice he had caught his breath now. Even though he couldn't physically walk across the ice to land the ice pieces were close enough to each other to where he could hop across them. David put one leg in front of the other like he was readying for a sprint. He bent his body and leaned forward. He then ran and jumped off the piece of ice landing on the other one that was nearby, jumping across several more before only one piece of ice stood between him and shore. Just as he sprinted and jumped off a black figure suddenly emerged from the water and snatched him up soaring into the air. Rasputin had survived; he had a large gash on the side of his neck which was closing up already, the wound on his chest closing as well. He had trapped David's arms to his body pinning them against him with his wings. David could do nothing; the monster was so strong he could feel it squeezing the life out of him. He was face to face with the beast. The monster then opened its huge jaws revealing two huge fangs in the roof of its mouth along with rows of its razor sharp teeth. "Oh shit." Rasputin laughed at David's remark. "Time to die now David" the monster sank its jaws into David's neck, trails of blood parallel to each other going down his neck from the bite. David could feel the blood being sucked out of him he was losing consciousness. In a couple of more minutes he wouldn't be able to move. If Rasputin cut his head off or dismembered his body he wouldn't be able to regenerate that was the only thing that could kill David. "No. No….it can't be over yet. I-I refuse to die here not yet." David had forgotten about the detachable blade he kept disguised as a belt buckle. His hands were close enough to reach it and Rasputin was too busy sucking his blood to notice him reaching for it. David ripped off the razor sharp belt buckle cutting his hand in the process even though his arms were pinned on the monster's chest he had enough space to stab the beast right under its rib cage. David began digging the blade in the monster's soft chest, its grip becoming loose enough for David to do a horizontal slash at its face. Rasputin immediately released his grip and dropped David. David grabbed the beast by its leg before he could fall to the ground the monster was screaming again covering its face with its hands. There was a huge gash on its face and blood was dripping down from its ribs. David then grabbed the beast by its long blonde hair using it to pull him up. Rasputin responded by swatting David off him with his wing. The impact sent David flying towards the water. He hit the water so hard it sent him skidding across the water bouncing off it David quickly took his dagger that was floating in the water and plunged it into a nearby floating piece of ice. The dagger had held in place and kept David from flying into the water. As he had one hand holding onto the dagger handle it spun him around counter-clockwise from the sheer force. He was holding onto the ice with his lower body being submerged in the water. He quickly pulled himself up and top of the ice. Grigori slowly floated back down to David's level facing him in his grotesque chiropteran form. David couldn't feel his lower body, he was so cold and his arms and chest were getting numb. He knew Grigori Rasputin had him at a disadvantage, there was only one alternative left and David knew it might not work, but he had to try. "How does it feel to be completely helpless like this David? Look what you did to my face! That's gonna leave a scar you know." David took a deep breath and then let it out slowly; he sat up with one knee on the ice and his other leg up. He picked up the dagger he had and flipped it gripping it by the blade. "Your face shouldn't be the thing to worry about right now Rasputin." "Ohhh, really now? Even though you're staring death in the face you're still making threats. I admire you David; you would've made a wonderful Chevalier for Diva." Rasputin reared one of his wings behind his back like he was preparing for one mighty blow that would finish David once and for all. He was smiling thinking his victory would soon be near. David still remained in place on top of the ice gripping his dagger. Rasputin could smell his blood, it was delicious he had gotten so cocky he closed his eyes. He knew David wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. But right before he could extend his wing and fire his blast he felt cold hard steel strike him in the forehead. He opened his eyes to see a blade buried deep in his skull. It began to burn him; it was the silver reacting to his body. He looked over to see David standing in front him with his right arm fully extended with his thumb and index finger pointing at him. The chevalier then began to fall backward with gravity pulling his body down. His eyes were wide open mouth. It was the same look Anastasia had when he killed her. He plunged in the water making a huge splash. His body then sank into the depths of the water disappearing from sight. "I got him." David let out a large sigh in relief before falling down into the water too face first. "David! David! David!" David could hear a voice calling after him he wasn't sure who it was. It sounded familiar but he couldn't make it out. He didn't care though he was so exhausted he closed his eyes wanting only to fall asleep.

"Gahhhh!" David woke up. He was in a warm room with a fireplace. He then realized he was completely naked say for the bed sheets over him. "Saya! Come quickly he's awake." David saw Hagi sitting in a chair across from him with his cello. A young woman walked in from an adjacent room, she was a small, beautiful dark haired girl with red eyes. "I see your awake now." David didn't respond he still didn't know what was going on. "We had to take off your clothes so you didn't freeze anymore. Don't worry I closed my eyes didn't I Hagi?" The young man simply nodded in agreement. "How long was I out Saya?" "Umm, about three days now." A sudden knock on the door came followed by several more knocking. Hagi rose out of his seat, "Who could that be?" he said. As Hagi opened the door a young man with short blonde hair stood in front of it wearing an imperial orchestra uniform. "Victor, what are you doing here?" Hagi asked. Victor leaned in and peeped at David lying in the small bed. "Well we all wondered what happened to you Doctor David. How do you feel?" "Like hammered shit….." "Oh well I'm sure you'll be fine being a doctor and al-." "Victor. What do you need, were kind of in the middle of something here" interrupted Saya. The young man scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well actually can I borrow Hagi for a minute?" Hagi looked back at Saya waiting for her approval. "I don't see why not" Saya said spitefully glaring at Hagi as he left. They had gotten into a small argument earlier Saya obviously being still mad at Hagi. "Splendid!" said a cheerful Victor "we won't be long now." As Victor left the room Hagi closed the door behind them. Saya quietly opened the door to make sure they were alone. "Here" She tossed David his Henley and the rest of his clothes. "We dried your clothes over the fireplace; meet me in the kitchen when you're ready." She then walked out the room not saying another word. David slipped on the shirt and his trousers; there was still dried blood on them from his fight before. He then entered the kitchen to find Saya sitting on a nearby chair. She had her legs crossed like a typical woman but also had her arms crossed, she had a stern, cold expression on her face. David grabbed a nearby chair and sat it in front of Saya before sitting down in it. "Judging by that look on your face you're not too happy to see me." "Should I be?" Saya replied. "Why-Why are you here David?" There was silence in the room the nearby wall clock ticking being the only sound at the moment. "This doesn't concern you Saya, I think you should leave." "Leave? I came all the way from France to find Diva I'm not going back! Not yet…. "Then why did you pull me from out the ice if you know I won't let you kill Diva?" "David… How could you protect her after all she's done?" Saya leapt from her chair and grabbed David by his collar pulling it, she had her head down but David could tell she was crying. She was being gentle though not pulling him hard still sobbing. David looked over her shoulder to see a bloody sword. "Your sword, Saya who did you kill?" David worried for a moment on whose blood it was. Was it Diva's did she kill Diva while he was asleep? He waited a moment for her to answer. "Cla…..Claudia. I killed her. She was a Chiropteran, so I had to kill her." "You mean Vincent's sister?" "Yeah". David was instantly relieved after Saya said that. If she had killed Diva there was no telling what he might have done to Saya out of anger. "Saya. I came here to kill the royal family. The real Anastasia is dead; your sister is taking on her appearance. When things get ugly I don't want you to be involved in this. Please leave." Saya didn't understand why David always protected Diva she knew they had some kind of romantic relationship. But just like Hagi was always there for her David was always there for Diva. "David… Saya looked at him with her bright red eyes. "I don't want to fight you, but I made a vow that I would kill Diva and when this is all said and done I'm going to kill myself." "Have you gone mad girl? You live only to kill Diva?" "She killed Joel!" exclaimed Saya. "There are a lot of things about Joel that you don't know about Saya." "Shut up how do you know?" Saya had involuntarily slapped David in the face his head was turned sideways with a small red mark on it. She realized her mistake and gasped stepping back a few steps. The calm David simply rubbed his cheek and looked back at her. "Are you finished now?" Saya stood in front of him in silence. David was six foot one probably weighing two hundred pounds at least but she thought of him as a gentle giant. "I...I'm sorry." "It's okay…." "You want to know how I know about Joel. I saved his sorry ass from some very important people he pissed off. I've been on this earth for thousands of years so I think I know a little bit don't you think?" Saya turned back around staring at her bloody katana. She began to feel guilty about killing Claudia. She didn't really have any proof that she was a chiropteran but she had received a letter from Red Shield ordering her to do so. "The girl… Claudia. She was receiving treatment from Rasputin wasn't she?" "Yeah and so is Alexei, Kiska." "Well Rasputin is up to something he tried to kill me while I was at the river. Don't feel bad Claudia was probably exposed to Diva's blood indirectly so she would have transformed eventually." Just then a light bulb went off in David's head he had an idea. He walked over to the small kitchen counter and reached for a shot glass and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. Saya watched as he carefully poured it into the glass. David took a sip before gulping down the glass and pouring another shot. "Alexei. I don't want to kill that boy. I can't bring myself to do it. But I think he's probably a chiropteran now. You can kill him for me Saya." Saya grimaced at the thought, "If he's Diva's chevalier than I will but I won't kill an innocent boy without any proof." David knew he needed to get rid of the imperial family quickly he had already started to plan their deaths. When Diva leaves Russia it would be easy to say Anastasia was dead in which case she really is. When he and Diva had slept together nights earlier he had mentioned to her how fun it would be if she made Alexei her chevalier, how she could play with him all she wanted as the two siblings had gotten attached. If she made Alexei her chevalier it would give Saya an excuse to kill him and David wouldn't have to lay a hand on the boy. But as for the rest of the family all he would have to do is carve a path for the rebels. After that they would probably take care of the rest of the Romanovs. "I need to get going now Saya, the tsar is probably wondering where I've been. But make no mistake if you try to kill Diva your gonna have to go through me." David slipped on his coat and began walking towards the door gripping the bright golden handle. But before he could turn the knob he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry our relationship had to turn out this way" said Saya in a dreary voice. David turned around and looked at her with pity in his eyes. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek; she was still looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Then without saying a word David opened the door and began walking away. Saya watched him as he disappeared into the large palace. The cold Russian winter was unforgiving. Cold winter wind began to sting David in the face as he walked to the palace from Saya's small house. The snow was deep David's feet were sinking into it as he walked yet he showed no signs of irritation or discomfort. His trench coat was warm, he had no idea how he still had it after his fight with Rasputin. After several minutes of walking through the snow he came across an opened door in a building situated along a small court yard. David walked closer to it squinting his eyes to make out the figure standing in front of it. The snow and cold wind made seeing very hard. The figure then disappeared as a gust of wind temporarily blinded David. He proceeded to enter the bright open building. "Who would leave a door open in this freezing weather?" As he entered the building there was a set of stairs leading down into what looked to be a basement. Torches lined the walls illuminating the path. As David slowly traversed down the stairs it began to get colder and darker. He reached and pulled off one of the torches from the wall. After walking several yards away from the stairs the light faded, the torch became the only thing lighting the dark room. David came across a dead end the only way out either going back or up. David knew he would have to scale the huge wall in front of him in order to investigate more, his curiosity driving him to find out what was on top of that wall. Dropping the torch David sprang to clench a gap lining across the wall. The torch hadn't gone out yet so it was still providing a little bit of light. David held onto the gap for a moment to make sure it would hold his weight. He then began to pull his body up farther placing his feet on the wall for support in a squat like position. Extending his arm out upwards David looked for another gap to grab or a rock sticking out. He began to feel around the side of the wall but it was only smooth stone that he was feeling. "Ughhh. Looks like ill have to do this the hard way." David knew he was going to have to kick off the wall to reach the other side and continue kicking off until he reached the top. He had grown up scaling buildings and free running and the League of Assassins placed heavy emphasis on navigating through buildings and obstacles. In fact, David was the one who had taught the assassins most of the free running and parkour technique they use now. The sound of boots hitting the floor made David's eyes turn wide open. He could hear footsteps in the distance. Specifically, the steps were coming above him it also sounded like they were coming in his direction but he wasn't sure. Unsure if someone would catch him David buried his face into the wall curling into a ball against it with his head buried into his stomach almost. If he didn't move than maybe someone wouldn't notice him, he assumed it was probably just a nearby patrol. David stayed in silence he could feel the sweat on his forehead. "Did you get the poison Felix?" "Of course I did it's called cyanide it will kill a man in seconds." "Have the servant prepare it for Rasputin when he dines with us then." The footsteps continued it was obviously two young men conversing with each other but David had no idea who they were. "Dmitri….." the man speaking said it in a sad tone it was Felix. "What Felix?" The footsteps stopped for a moment. "What if this doesn't work? What if Rasputin is the monster they say he is?" "Then we'll shoot him till he's dead….." "And what if that doesn't wor-." "Dammit! Stop being so skeptical it will and besides we have Amshel." The other man said it in a loud angry tone he was confident his scheme would work. Apparently, they wanted Rasputin dead too. David deducted that if they were planning on dining with Rasputin then he had survived their fight at the river. "Amshel" it then occurred to David, he had not seen Amshel since he arrived. He had to be nearby Diva but where was he hiding? "C'mon Felix I have a lovely new smoke pipe. It isn't going to smoke itself you know." There was laughter coming from the two men. "Alright Dmitri." The steps continued until they faded away in the distance. After making sure they were gone David sprang off the wall propelling his body the other side. He had managed to grab a hold of a rock sticking out that he had missed earlier. He felt around for a minute and found another one giving his other hand something to hold on to. David then pressed his legs against the wall ready to repeat the process again he put more tension in his legs this time and kicked off again. This time he was even further up the wall only a few more jumps and he would reach the top.

Inside a lavish room a clear white vapor filled the air. Chocolates, wine and Turkish delights lined up a large glass table in front of a sofa. Two men sat together on it dressed in military officer uniforms. They were both young in their early twenties maybe. One man had short curly blonde hair that covered one of his eyes he had a very relaxed look to him. Beside him was the other man with short spiky black hair who shared the same relaxed look but he had a small tube in his mouth connected to a large bong sitting on the table in front of them. "Where did you get this Dmitri?" "They call it marijuana it grows somewhere far from here it relaxes your nerves as you can tell." Felix snatched the tube from Dmitri quickly inhaling the precious vapor. "There's more where that came from." "Well are you boys enjoying yourselves?" The two stoned men were startled by the sudden voice and instantly sat up from their seats grabbing the giant bong. "What would the tsar think seeing the future princes of Russia doing drugs eh?" The man speaking had a stern yet calm voice he was standing in front of a pair of curtains in the room. He stepped out from the darkness being none other than….. "Amshel. It's just you." Felix immediately fell back down into the sofa in relief. Amshel took a seat in the sofa across the two princes. "Are we still in agreement that Rasputin needs to be killed?" "Yes" the two princes answered in unison. "We already have the poison to kill him and if that doesn't work then we also have plenty of bullets." Shouted Felix. "Good, Rasputin's been a thorn in my side since we got here." Dmitri leaned forward staring at Amshel his hands interlocked together resting them on his chin. "And the deals still on right?" Dmitri asked. "That's right" replied Amshel. "As long as you two keep quiet about Diva and my….. Fundraisers….Then you'll both make it out of here alive. With loads of gold of course." Amshel and the two princes were up to something scheming they all wanted Rasputin dead and Amshel would shelter them from the rolling tied of the Bolsheviks (rebels). "Amshel, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." The young Dmitri stood up with a glass he poured wine into two separate glasses giving one to Felix and Amshel. "Bottoms up!" The trio did not notice David was standing at the doorway right behind him. He had scaled the giant wall that was actually a secret passageway for Amshel. As the two princes were laughing and conversing they were so stoned they had failed to notice David approaching them from behind. They didn't even notice Amshel's sudden change of expression either. He was sitting in front of them so he noticed David coming. But before he could warn them David had already grabbed the two stoned men by the hair, clutching it tightly and bashing their heads together. They both yelped in surprise before David threw Felix into the glass table in front of them he then tossed Dmitri aside like a ragdoll. The glass table smashed into pieces when Felix hit it, the man was still dazed and confused simply lying in the glass. Some of the wine splashed on Amshel's suit, the man simply grabbing a nearby handkerchief to try and wipe it off, he then stood up to face David still wiping the wine off him. "David, so glad you could join us here tonight…. I hope you enjoyed de-flowering my precious Diva." Amshel said sarcastically shooting David a murderous glare. "Hmphh, Amshel you haven't changed and for the record I've done it more than once. Tell me, what could you possibly want to do with these two rich punks here?" "They are important assets to me. I bet Rha's Al Ghul sent you here didn't he? But he didn't mention those two?" "If they didn't get the letter with black sand then there's no reason for them to die." Black sand was given to the victims of the Assassins inside an envelope. It meant there time would soon come; no one who received the letter of black sand lived very long. David didn't recall delivering the black sand to the two princes; in fact he didn't even know who they were until now. He did recall delivering the envelopes to each member of the Romanovs and slipping Rasputin one too. Amshel slowly walked around the shattered table stepping over Felix still lying on the ground helplessly. "David there's something you need to know." "And what that might be?" "Well…. Diva awoke in 1914 so that means it's almost time for her hibernation she wants to sleep." There was a long pause of silence between the two men. David then broke the silence by speaking, "I just got here barely a week ago and you're telling me… it's time for her to sleep." "We can put our differences aside this time David." Amshel walked over to David and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you want her to be safe when she goes to sleep and she tells me she won't hibernate until she sees you again. Doesn't that give you something to fight for other than for yourself?" David had his head down he stood there his head was turned looking off into nowhere, he was deep in thought. "Your right Amshel. But I think we both know Rasputin needs to die." "Let me and the two princes take care of that." "Alright then, we should make plans to get Diva out of Petrograd, I'll make sure Saya doesn't get to her and when Rasputin is dead we can move." David turned around, he was done talking to Amshel, they had formed a temporary alliance for Diva's sake. As David opened the door to take his leave he replied sternly as he exited, "Don't fuck this up." Dmitri and Felix slowly rose up from the ground they were still dazed. Felix was bleeding the glass had cut him in his shoulder but it wasn't a deep cut. Dmitri simply had laid on the ground, motionless listening to David talk. He didn't want to piss that guy off so he stayed still. "What just happened Amshel? Who was that guy?" "Felix I'm calling the guards!" Dmitri ran to reach for the nearest telephone lying in the middle of the broken glass. "That won't be necessary Dmitri." Dmitri stopped to look at the calm Amshel finishing off a glass of wine. "But he just assaulted us! When we find him he'll be hanged-." "If you could find him….." Dmitri was surprised at Amshel's sudden interruption. He was glaring at Amshel intently. "I promise you won't see David again he's actually part of the plan. So relax." Dmitri let out a dissatisfied grunt before sitting back down touching his forehead with the palm of his hand letting out a frustrated look. Amshel smiled in satisfaction he had the two princes right where he wanted them to be. "Well…. It looks like I missed the party huh?" Amshel turned around to look behind him, he had recognized that voice. It was none other than Rasputin.

David awoke in his bedroom. He wasn't really sure how he had gotten back there. It had been days since he felt the comfort of his bed. He could tell it had been made and there was a silver platter sitting on his dresser with breakfast on it. His suitcases were still in the same place he had left him. The arrow in the wall was still there lodged in deeply. The maids must not have noticed it. After cleaning up David tied his jet black tie. He slipped on his black waistcoat over a white dress shirt to complete his outfit. He was dressed in black and white attire. David pulled out his golden pocket watch to check the time; he glanced at it smiling before slipping it into his vest pocket the golden chain being still visible. David took out one of the bracelets from his suit case and slipped it on his upper left arm. It was small enough to go under his sleeve and remain concealable. He flexed a muscle in his arm immediately a long blade shot out from under the bracelet. It was David's signature hidden blade. He relaxed his arm and it retracted again out of sight. He opened the door to his room and exited slowly closing the door behind him. Walking past a long corridor David came across a lavish hallway. It was lined with large windows on each side perfectly facing across from each other. In the middle of the hall way stood a tall, bearded man wearing a gray military suit. "Nicholas…." The tsar was waiting for David as he approached him. "David, I heard about your little accident at the Volga. Rasputin told me everything. And by that I mean everything." David walked closer to the tsar before leaning against the window behind them. "Did he now?" The tsar pulled out a pistol from its holster and pointed it at David. "I searched your room while you were gone. Doctors don't carry swords and guns with them." "Well…. I'm tired of playing doctor so yeah I'm here to kill you Nicholas….." "How dare you address me like that I'm the one with the gun remember." The tsar moved closer to David moving so close the muzzle of the pistol was touching him on the forehead. They were the only two people in the hall. The palace was silent again. "Oh please Nicholas. Go ahead and shoot me then. What will you say to Rha's Al Ghul?" "What! You mean the Demon's head?" Nicholas was frozen in fear, his hand was shaken he was trying to keep the gun pointed at David's head. That name, he knew that name he felt terror strike him in the heart. The sweat was dripping down his forehead. David stood up, the tsar immediately fired a round into his chest reflexively, and the force knocked David back. The small hole in his chest began to grow bigger in diameter, it was bleeding. David's white shirt began to turn red blood dripping down from the wound into the floor. David simply examined it for a moment before striking the tsar in the nose with an open palm fist. The tsar fell to the ground clutching his nose with both hands dropping the gun. "My! My nose you broke my nose!" David put a foot on the pistol and kicked it across the hall away from the tsar. He then grabbed the tsar by the collar of his shirt lifting him in the air with ease. The man began screaming David quickly kneed him on the side of the ribs to silence him before dropping the tsar back to the ground. He had gotten quiet now the pain being too intense for screaming. "You're a dead man Nicholas." The tsar looked up to see the hidden blade pointed at his throat. "You and your wife are dead. But there's still a chance to save your children if you abdicate the throne." "You want me to do what!" The tsars eyes were wide open, the emperor of Russia kneeling before one man in terror. David cleared his throat before speaking, "If you abdicate then the rebels might not kill your family. Your dynasty has come to an end accept it." "I curse the day I welcomed you into my home I trusted you. You spat on my hospitality." Echoing through the hall was the voice of a young boy calling out to someone it was coming near. "Papa! Papa! Where are you?" "Ughh Alexei!" The tsar stood up preparing to dart in the direction of the young boy. But before he could run David seized him by the throat squeezing on the pressure points on his neck. The tsar instantly stopped in his tracks. "You should have listened to your nephews Nicholas….. If you had expelled Rasputin you could've avoided all this. Your daughter Anastasia is dead." "What how?" "Why don't you ask Rasputin?" David released his iron grip on the tsar; the man took a deep breath to get his wind back. David suddenly raised his left arm towards a young boy running to them from the other end of the hall. Fully extending his arm a small crossbow mounted on the bracelet under his wrist opened up. A small projectile could clearly be seen hoisted underneath it ready to be fired pointing straight at Alexei. Alexei had no idea he was running into death still dashing towards his father. "I call this my phantom blade. The choice is yours Nicholas what will it be?" Nicholas looked up David hadn't fired it yet he thought for sure he was going to watch his son die in front of him. "Okay… You win just please don't kill my children." David lowered the phantom blade by this time Alexei had already reached them jumping into his father's arms. The tsar held the small boy tightly lightly sobbing. "Papa whats wrong why are you crying?" Nicholas looked up wiping his tears on his sleeve, "Nothing my boy, why don't you go play with your sister? I'll be there shortly alright?" Alexei looked over to see David standing in front of him staring at the bloody shirt he was wearing. "Mr. David are you okay? When are we going to start my treatment again? David didn't answer the young tsar he simply stood there. "I'm sorry Alexei but Mr. David won't be treating you anymore; now please go we have something to talk about." "Kay papa….." The young tsar scurried off back into the direction he had came from. David waited a minute making sure the boy was gone. David pulled out a piece of paper and a small ink pen from his pocket. "What do you want me to do with this?" the tsar asked grabbing the pen and paper. "It's your official letter of abdication, have it ready by tomorrow morning." David began walking off in the opposite direction from which Alexei came. "And if I find out you told anybody about this well… you know what happens next right?" David quickly disappeared around the corner leaving the angry and confused tsar alone. The tsar clinched his teeth and squeezed the paper with his hand. He wanted to rip the paper to pieces but quickly decided it to not be the best idea. He was furious but he didn't know what else to do. "For my family."

Nighttime soon approached the palace by seven o'clock. David approached a tall wooden door painted white. The same door he had entered to see Diva. He carefully opened it and entered slowly preparing for whatever Diva had in store for him. As he entered the room there was blood splattered across the floor trailing back to a bed. There appeared to be no one in the room at first. "David!" David turned around to see Diva behind him with a small, blonde haired boy it was Alexei. Diva flung her arms into David slightly knocking him back she hugged him tightly. "I missed you; I thought Rasputin had killed you." "Ha…. He tried to…." Diva squealed in excitement, "that's okay though, I kicked him out look I have a new chevalier Alexei." David looked at the small boy behind Diva, he was standing straight up, there was color in his face he could see a sense of pride in the young tsar's posture. That had explained the trail of blood on the ground. But what was Diva thinking? "Well say hi to David" demanded Diva. The boy walked forward a few steps, "Hello Mr. David." "Hello Alexei…" David felt a sudden sense of guilt he had maybe figured out a way to save the boy's life but it was too late Diva had made him a Chevalier. He would do anything to protect Diva even fight Saya; David knew Alexei wouldn't stand a chance against Saya. "Hey David Alexei and I just got done playing on the roof I think Amshel wants to talk to you." "Back again so soon David?" David turned around to see Amshel standing in front of an open window he had been there beforehand. Diva and Alexei had been waiting for David, Amshel apparently knew about Alexei already having been able to talk to Diva more. "Did you take care of Rasputin?" "We needn't worry about him anymore. Are you ready to go?" replied Amshel. "Yeah, just had some business to take care of…." Inside a dark room lit only by a single light a man sat lifeless in a chair. On the desk in front of him was a document titled **Official Resignation **that was also splattered with blood but still legible. The tsar lay there with his head on the desk in a pool of blood. Inside one of his hands was the same pistol he had shot David with. As to David's instructions the tsar committed suicide after writing the letter believing he had saved his family in the process. Diva was lying on the bed in her white dress with Alexei licking the blood off the corner of her lips. Alexei was sitting in front of her watching David and Amshel talk his neck was bleeding. Two small holes were sunk into his neck with blood dripping down them. "He he just a little taste Alexei." Amshel and David were sitting across from each other in two chairs. "Saya is on our trail we need to leave tonight." "I agree David but we can't take Alexei with us I don't know why in the hell Diva made him a Chevalier." "Me neither" replied David. "But we can use him to slow Saya down buy us some time." "Have you finished your business here with Rha's Al Ghul?" asked Amshel. "Yeah, the tsar is dead so is Anastasia they'll fall apart now that Nicholas is dead." "Hey!"David looked over to the bed to see Alexei standing on the edge looking toward them. "This Saya person. Why does she want to hurt my sister?" Amshel let out an evil smile hearing this. "Why don't you go ask her Alexi?" "You know what I will." "No one is going to hurt my sister." Alexei turned to face Diva, "I promise I'll kill this Saya person for you." David stood up from his chair. "Diva it's time to leave." "But David I don't want to… Amshel please don't make me sad." "Diva please…." Diva pouted like a child but she knew Amshel and David were being serious she trusted their judgment. "Fine!" "Thank you for understanding Diva" Amshel gave the girl a small at hug. "But only if David comes too!" They both looked at David like they expected him to tag along without question. "Of course I'm coming too. Amshel, have the servants prepared my things to be transported?" "Yes, everything has been arranged." "Good." Alexei was standing on the ledge of the open window leaning forward ready to jump. "Anastasia. Thank you for giving me my life back. I will never forget you." Diva felt a tear roll down her eye she quickly wiped it away with a finger. She was trying hard to cover up her smile to no avail. "Goodbye Alexei." Alexei suddenly spurted two bat like wings from his back and fell forward. At first it seemed the wings could not support him and that he had fallen into the ground. Moments later he shot up in the air appearing briefly before Diva smiling before flying off into the darkness to face Saya. David stepped outside of the royal palace with Diva clung to his arm it was bitter cold and the wind was howling ferociously. He stopped for a moment and began observing the area around him, mostly for Saya and Hagi. They were nowhere to be seen and because of the harsh winter storm no guards were on duty. As soon as David deemed it all clear they dashed outside to the huge iron gates standing in front of the palace. Waiting on the other side was a carriage drawn by two horses, an elderly man sat on top of the driver's side still clenching the reigns. David approached the gate and pushed on it. The gate made no move at all only the rattling of the chains that kept it shut. "Dammit." David stepped back to think for a moment on how to get over the gate, Diva began to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Diva only answered by laughing more it began to slightly irritate David; the young girl was still clenching his bicep having to use both her hands to grab it. She then stopped her giggling, "Amshel, come here." Amshel walked in front of them towards the gate and stood in front of it. It had to be at least nine feet tall and the iron bars were thick. David didn't think Amshel was going to try and pry it apart but what the Chevalier did next shocked David. Amshel took what seemed to be big breath of air with his mouth wide open making a loud suction noise of the air he was swallowing. Amshel's chest seemed to inflate the man reared back like he was going to blow a house down. After holding the air in his lungs for a few seconds Amshel leaned forward, a purple colored wave of energy shot from his mouth towards the middle of the gate. It had a distinct sound of literally slicing through air. Instantly the chains and padlock melted off leaving a gaping hole with the metal around it bright red from the intense heat. If he had wanted to Amshel could have blown apart the whole gate but he wanted their exodus to be as quiet and smooth as possible. Diva clapped her hands in amusement. "Good job Amshel, I didn't know you could do that." The chevalier smiled at his queen's appraisal, "I learned it to protect you my dear." The trio then proceeded towards the carriage on the other side. David opened the carriage door and lifted Diva off the ground with both hands gently setting her on the seat inside. "Thank you…." The young queen was a small petite girl, the carriage being tremendous in comparison to Diva; she always hated climbing into them. David closed the door to the carriage halfway. Amshel walked over to the elderly carriage driver. "Is everything ready?" "Yes Mr. Goldsmith. And Mr. David we made sure that every single one of your things has been accounted for." David nodded to the driver giving him his satisfaction before opening the carriage door again and entering it. Amshel climbed to the front of the carriage and sat beside the driver. The driver rose the two reigns slapping the horses on the buttocks making a loud crack. "Yaaa!" The carriage wheels began to move forward slowly the horses' hoofs making loud sounds as they hit the ground. After several minutes the carriages speed began to accelerate to a steady pace, the trail they were using was very rocky. Diva sat across from David inside the small carriage she was staring out the window watching the flurries of snow pass by. Several large candles were situated inside the carriage to provide some degree of warmth but Diva had heavy blankets on. David spread a simple quilt over him having given Diva the rest of his blankets wanting to make sure his lover was warm. An hour passed by maybe. Diva looked back over at him; they hadn't said a word since they left the palace. David was reading a book and occasionally writing in it with a ball point pen. Diva hated to be ignored she wanted to rip the book into pieces but she didn't want to piss David off so instead she decided to break the silence. "David…." The young man slightly raised his head up taking his eyes off the book. "Yes?" "Everyday…. I get sleepier; I know it's almost time. Where am I going to sleep?" David let out a loud sigh he had wanted to avoid this conversation but he knew she simply just wanted to talk to him. "Amshel said something about somewhere in Germany." "Germany?" Divas eyes grew wide open. "Yeah I think Berlin." "Where will you go David?" David didn't answer right away he looked out the window having to think for a moment. He smiled while still looking through the small window, "I think I'll go back to America, a man named Jay Gatsby sent me a letter. When this war is over he wants to work with me in this new thing called The Stock Exchange." Diva lowered her head something was bothering her, the thought of being separated from David again for thirty more years and the fact he was going somewhere on the other side of the world saddened her. "What are you reading in that book?" she asked. "Oh this? It's called The Iliad. It's an old story they call it Greek Mythology." "Oh…." Tears rolled down Diva's eyes she fell silent all the sudden. David leaned over to her and lifted her chin gently with his thumb and index finger. "You're crying." Diva didn't deny it this time or even try to wipe them away. "Hey. It'll be okay when you wake up again I'll come find you no matter what." David's optimistic words touched her she knew his words were good, she smiled at David, and they were facing each other so close they were touching nose to nose. She loved this man even after everything; she liked how he had control over her and didn't do her every wish, how he was the kindest person to her and he would give his life for her. "David…I'm scared." "Don't be." David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back towards his side of the carriage he fell down on his back with Diva resting on his chest. "I love you….." Diva whispered into David's ear and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before falling asleep on him. David wasn't sure if she was going to wake up the next day if she started her hibernation now. Only the morning would tell, David hoping that she hadn't entered her deep sleep yet. Come morning time David awoke, all he could see was a white dress in front of him with a woman's back and beautiful long, black hair. He realized Diva was sitting up in front of him he could feel her gently stroking his hair not realizing he was awake yet. He heard the voice of another man; it was a familiar voice, Amshel. The carriage was still moving but the pace had slowed down they had been traveling all night. David didn't move, he still laid there with his eyes closed he was interested to hear the conversation between Diva and her Chevalier. "I just don't understand Amshel. I gave Alexei wings but he was still bound to that palace. Saya must have killed him I can't smell him anymore." "Diva…. Try to just forget about him ok? We got a long way to Germany." Diva looked back at David still pretending to be asleep. "He told me he's going to America why I can't we go with him so he can watch over me while I sleep?" "Americas a dangerous place my dear, very different from here I don't think you're ready yet." Amshel was glaring at the sleeping David; he didn't know why his beloved Diva was so fond of this man. He wanted to kill David but he knew if that happened Diva would never forgive him. "Say. What did you do to Rasputin?" Amshel laughed showing no remorse or trying to act like he cared for his brother Rasputin. "I got rid of him don't worry. He was talking some nonsense about going off to be Saya's chevalier." "Saya…." David decided to wake up he let out a big yawn like a sleeping bear awakening he was glad that Diva hadn't fallen asleep yet. He looked over at his lover beside him who was smiling at him; she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning." David looked at her admiring the beauty in front of him he then looked over to see Amshel in front of him with a disgusted look on his face. "David. Diva hasn't had any breakfast yet" said the Chevalier. David knew Amshel was trying to cause him as much pain as possible. "Shit…" Diva opened her mouth to reveal two small fangs she gasped in delight her eyes had a small shine in them. She had the look of a fat kid that was about to devour a giant cake. "David pretty please, you wouldn't want me to go hungry would you?" David didn't like it when Diva wanted to snack on him even though she was careful not to hurt him. She especially liked his blood; she described it as sweet and spicy. "How the hell is blood sweet and spicy?" he often thought to himself. David pulled down the collar to reveal his neck, immediately Diva threw herself on him and sank her fangs into him.


End file.
